El dios de la muerte híbrido en el remanente
by sabshaggy
Summary: Ichigo finalizó su entrenamiento para utilizar el ultimo getsuga tenshou, sin embargo por ciertas circunstancias termina en una dimensión aislada de todo. En ese lugar volverá a entrenar junto a sus acompañantes para obtener el máximo poder, después salir de ese lugar y encontrar u nuevo hogar
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primer historia/crossover o cruce de historias, como quieran llamarle, pero advierto, esta es mi historia y aquí hago lo que se me da la gana. Si quiero escribir que Jesús murió en un accidente de tránsito, así será. Bueno comencemos

* * *

Ichigo: Mierda, el viejo está demasiado cansado como para salir por si solo del Dangai, supongo que tendré que cargarlo hasta donde están los muchachos antes de pelear con Aizen. Pensó Ichigo Kurosaki recién habiendo terminado su entrenamiento para poder utilizar " **el último Getsuga Tensho** u".

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar.

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué Mierda está pasando ahora? ¡Dijo Ichigo comenzando a deseperarse

*¿Acaso mi poder está distorsionando el Dangai? Tengo escapar, esto no me trae buenas sensaciones. Dijo mientras cargaba a su padre y comienza correr a una velocidad bastante alta

Pero, Ichigo vio algo que la puerta entre el Dangai y Karakura era cada vez más pequeña

Ichigo: ¿Por qué mierda pasa esto en un momento tan importante? Dijo desesperado por la situación que se provocó sin su consentimiento

Ichigo: Aunque sea tengo que hacer que el viejo pase hacia Karakura. Pensó mientras se preparaba para lanzar a su padre con la suficiente fuerza como para que cruzara el portal

Dudando un poco de si de lo que debía hacer, lanzó a su padre, sin embargo este de repente sintió sus parpados más pesados y se desmayó

Ichigo: Supongo que esto es el fin. Perdón amigos, no pude salvarlos… Murmuro Ichigo mientras caía al suelo

Pero, para su buena suerte, la distorsión de poder abrió una garganta algo extraña. Tenía los mismos colores que el getsuga del hollow Ichigo. Y por la fuerte gravedad que este ejercía, Ichigo fue tragado

* * *

Ichigo estaba flotando. Era un espacio completamente blanco, y lo único que se veía era el cuerpo de Ichigo y su forma shikai.

Ichigo: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

*No te desesperes Ichigo, todavía estas vivo. Dijo Fuertemente una voz que Ichigo conocía muy bien

Ichigo: No puede ser… De verdad… ¿De verdad eres tu Zangetsu?

*Ja ¡No te olvides de mí, yo también estoy vivo

Ichigo: Ah bueno, no es que me importe

Hollow Ichigo: Vamos, no te hagas el duro, sé que me extrañaste rey. Dijo su hueco tratando de molestarlo como siempre

Ichigo suspiro, pasa de estar tratando de escapar del Dangai a hablar con este descerebrado desquiciado de las batallas

Ichigo: Bueno pero ¿Qué

Fue cortado por Zangetsu que comenzó a hablar

Zangetsu: No te preocupes por las respuestas que estás buscando, aquí podemos hablar más que tranquilos después de todo aquí el tiempo no corre. Dijo Zangetsu el cual había regresado a su forma habitual.

Ichigo: ¿A qué te refieres Zangetsu? ¿Cómo que el tiempo no corre?

Zangetsu: Bueno, podemos comenzar por ahí supongo. Lo primero que debes saber es que estamos en un plano diferente ya que tu poder por accidente hizo reaccionar a la zanpakuto de tu padre y esos 2 poderes combinados, más que todavía te estabas acostumbrando al poder que habías obtenido hizo que te desmayaras. Segundo, no es que el tiempo no corra, más bien en la realidad el tiempo está pausado por así decirlo. Lo que significa que aquí pueden pasar 10.000 años y en la realidad no va a haber pasado un solo milisegundo. Tercero, Tuvimos que salir de tu cuerpo forzosamente ya que este lugar lo permite

Ichigo: Genial. Dijo Ichigo con sarcasmos en su voz como si no le importara ¿Cómo volveremos a karakura?

Zangetsu: Hay un problema con eso.

Ichigo ya comenzaba a preocuparse, ya habían demasiados problemas y ¿todavía hay más?

Zangetsu: Bueno, yo que tú me iría olvidando de tu vida en Karakura. Veras Ichigo, hay millones de millones de dimensiones diferentes, la probabilidad de que cuando salgamos de este lugar y que lleguemos a tu dimensión es casi nula, por darte un ejemplo: es una 1 en un 1.000.000 o tal vez más. Solo hay circulación entre Hueco Mundo, El mundo de los vivos y La Sociedad de Almas por que los Mundos están conectados para eso Justamente

Ichigo: Maldición ¡Grito Ichigo enojado y frustrado por la situación.

*Entonces que haremos ahora? Pregunto ya desilusionado

Entrenar dijeron Zangetsu y el hollow al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran totalmente sincronizados, lo que le sacó una gota de sudor a Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué? El poder que tengo ahora ni siquiera Aizen podría sentirlo, así que yo creo que es más que suficiente como para vencer a casi cualquiera, además tengo " **el último Getsuga Tenshou** "

Zangetsu: Ichigo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tu falta de entrenamiento a largo plazo es un problema muy grande. Eso se vio la primera pelea que perdiste contra Kuchiki Byakuya, después contra Zaraki Kenpachi cuando le ganaste la primera vez que pelearon ya que si yo no te hubiera dado un empujón tal vez no salías vivo de ahí, también la primera vez que usaste el Bankai abiertamente contra Kuchiki, después de todo tuvo que aparecer el para que pudieran equilibrarse las cosas. Dijo mientras señalaba al Hollow el cual inflo su pecho en orgullo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ichigo

*Y por último tu mayor fiasco, fue cuando peleaste contra Ulquiorra Cifer el cual te atravesó con su " **Cero Oscuras** " y si él no hubiera aparecido con su forma de " **Vasto Lorde** " lo más probable es que hubieras muerto. Dijo mientras seguía señalando al Hollow, el cual no dejaba de burlarse de Ichigo

Zangetsu: Ichigo, el propósito de este entrenamiento es que no vuelvan a suceder cosas como esas

Ante esto, Ichigo se quedó pensativo. Zangetsu tenía razón, además ya era muy poco probable que volviera a su tierra natal, así que decidió escuchar a Zangetsu.

Ichigo suspiro de nuevo por la crisis emocional que estaba sucediendo

*Entonces ¿Cómo entrenaremos? Aquí no hay nada. Dijo Ichigo dudoso de que decir.

Zangetsu: De eso me encargo yo.

De repente una luz salió de la mano de Zangetsu. Cuando la luz se fue se podía ver una especie de desierto totalmente plano sin ningún tipo de elevación o ruptura en el relieve.

Ichigo: Guau, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Pregunto a su zanpakuto interesado en tal técnica

Zangetsu: A eso voy. Ten paciencia, Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo: Bien comencemos con la diversión

 **Time Skip**

Aclaraciones: En todo este tiempo, Ichigo se volvió inmensurable mente fuerte. Se le revelo la verdad de sus poderes (me refiero a lo que es un híbrido entre humano, Quincy, hollow y shinigami), por lo tanto se le revelo la verdadera identidad de sus acompañantes internos como que el hombre que él llamaba zangetsu en realidad es la materialización de sus poderes Quincy y tomo la forma del rey Quincy de hace 1000 años el cual se llama yhwach y el verdadero zangetsu es aquel macabro loco de color blanco.

Adquirió su verdadero la verdadera forma de su zanpakuto, también domino todas la habilidades Quincy, Shinigami y hollow (incluye el fullbring). También logro fusionar su cuerpo físico con su espiritual, así él podía decidir libremente que tipo de poder utilizar. Luego, aprendió todo tipo de kido. Además en esta teoría "el último Getsuga Tenshou no va a ser una técnica kamikaze por así decirlo, más bien podríamos decir que por la falta de dominio del mismo, más su gran poder terminabas perdiendo o sellando tu energía espiritual, pero eso se puede solucionar con entrenamiento y dedicación (o eso es lo que me gusta creer a mi xd). Por lo tanto Ichigo incluso entreno para poder pelear a gusto en ese estado si era necesario. Ha y ni siquiera pregunten por el tiempo que pasó para que Ichigo completara su entrenamiento, pero no envejeció ya que uso Kontorōrudārutimupodivu~ino: Que significa controlador del tiempo divino. Una técnica kido que se le ocurrió durante su entrenamiento (esta técnica es inventada ya que en las wikis no hay ninguna técnica así). A para finalizar se mantuvo en su forma de chico de 15 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia

Me gustaría recalcar que el capítulo anterior pudo haber sido mejor en ciertos puntos empezando por mi error principal del cual lo encontré demasiado tarde, me refiero al título del capítulo ya que ese título o por lo menos la parte de la "rosa" era para este pero eso ya no importa.

Sin embargo, en mi opinión lo que más servirá para mejorar el fic, por ahora, será que alguien me diga la traducción de algunas cosas por ejemplo la técnica inventada " **controlador del tiempo divino** " ya que me suena que Kontorōrudārutimupodivu~ino no es la traducción correcta y por último si la traducción pude ser en japonés pero con letras latinas, al chabón que lo haga le hago un altar en mi casa con el nombre del dios de las traducciones, pero la traducción más necesaria no es esa, bueno, ichigo al dominar y rehacer el ultimo getsuga tenshou, él lo denomino el verdadero getsuga definitivo

Y por último aclaro que no voy a dar muchas descripciones físicas a menos que sean necesarias

Dejando a un lado las boludeces y mis errores por un momento, comencemos.

* * *

Quincy Zangetsu: Bien Ichigo, ya has llegado al punto que en tu cuerpo humano, puedes hacer cosas como saltar 15 metros, separar las partes de tierra del mundo temporal que cree de un solo puñetazo y yo creo que ya dominas bastante bien las habilidades Quincy. Yo creo que es hora de irnos.

Hollow Zangetsu: Es verdad, este lugar me está aburriendo, estaría bien que nos vayamos de esta maldita pocilga de una vez por todas, ya perdí la cuenta desde hace rato de cuantos años estuvimos aquí.

Q. Zangetsu: Ichigo! Grito para que su contenedor viniera hacia donde ellos están.

Aclaración del autor: Q. Zangetsu entro en la forma que Ichigo denominaba la forma que él tomaba cuando entraba a su mundo interno y estaba utilizando su viejo bankai. Sin embargo, Ichigo para poder realizar su último bankai debe haber una sola espada, por lo que Q. Zangetsu y H. Zangetsu se tendrían que fusionar (eso sucede en este fic, pero me gustaría que así fuera en el manga), el resultado de la fusión lo pueden ver en el anime (aunque si no han visto el anime o el manga no sé qué hacen aquí) **Fin de aclaración**

Ichigo: ¿Ya nos vamos?

H. Zangetsu: ¿Que pasa rey? ¿Tú también estas harto de este lugar?

Ichigo: Aunque odie admitirlo, está vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por ahora solo vuelvan a mi mundo interno así nos vamos de una vez

Dicho esto, ambos procedieron a entrar en la mente de Ichigo, entonces Ichigo decidió que ya era hora

Se transformó en shinigami y empezó a elevar su poder brutalmente con el objetivo de abrir un portal, después de unos minutos un portal morado con negro que desprendía rayos de color azul, se abrió. Antes de entrar, Ichigo por un momento recordó a sus viejos amigos, a su familia y por un momento dio una sonrisa que solo sus inquilinos sintieron

De repente para Ichigo todo se tornó negro.

Unos segundos después Ichigo estaba en el aire dirigiéndose hacia el suelo por la gravedad del planeta

Q. Zangetsu: ¿Qué harás ahora, Ichigo? Pregunto la representación joven del rey de los Quincy

Ichigo: Primero voy a desactivar mi forma de shinigami, segundo voy a bajar mi presión espiritual al punto de que no mataría a una hormiga con el objetivo de parecer desmayado y tercero usare la ciudad a la que me lleven para obtener información.

Q. Zangetsu: Mmmmmm… Solo te diré que no descuides tus entrenamientos.

Ante esto, Ichigo lanzó un cansado suspiro

*Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No importa ahora solo debemos esperar

* * *

Punto de Vista de Ruby Rose (Todo esto sucede 3 días antes del primer capítulo)

Ella estaba visitando la tumba de su madre cuando de la nada, una especie de portal apareció agrietando el cielo

Ruby: ¿Qué es eso? Dijo me medio pelirroja sorprendida y un poco preocupada por lo que sea eso

*Parece una especie de portal o algo así.

De repente una silueta humana salió despedida hacia el bosque haciendo una explosión en el proceso

Ruby: ¿Una persona? Será mejor que vaya a ver. Dijo ya muy nerviosa y preocupada. Digo talvez lo que cayo "no sea humano".

Lo que vio la dejo dudosa, preocupada y también aliviada.

Ahí en medio de ese cráter bastante grande, estaba un chico que parecía un o dos años más grande que ella, tenía una chaqueta blanca que estaba rota, probablemente por la caída, un jean celeste, zapatos negros muy sucios igual que el jean y una remera color azul oscuro algo rasgada y sucia igual que el resto de las prendas, pero lo más llamativo era su pelo largo hasta los hombros. A pesar de todo esto, no se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del chico no tenía un solo rasguño. Así que sin saber que hacer realmente, decidió cargar al chico hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudiera, no vaya a ser que la explosión atrae a los Grimm y cargando al chico va a ser difícil pelear.

Unos minutos después

Ruby: Papa ya llegue y necesito ayuda con algo

Taiyang Xiao Long: Con qué? Pregunto curioso aunque ya se hacía una idea al notar al chico "desmayado" en su hombro.

Ruby: Este chico extraño literalmente cayó del cielo hacia el bosque y provoco un cráter bastante grande y estaba en este estado, decidí traerlo a casa para ver si podías ayudarlo

Taiyang: ¿Cayó del cielo? Pero si cayó del cielo lo más probable es que este muerto. Pensó el hombre rubio mayor.

*A ver ponlo en el sofá. Dijo en voz alta para que su hija lo hiciera.

Entonces Ruby dejo al chico en el sofá, después Taiyang procedió a tomarle el pulso, lo sorprendente es que aunque era débil, había un pulso.

*¿Qué carajo? Como está vivo, bueno no importa, supongo que lo dejare dormir aquí por ahora y cuando despierte le haré un par de preguntas.

Yang: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto y quien es ese chico que está ahí? Pregunto una chica rubia que parecía más grande que Ruby

Taiyang: Ruby trajo a este chico pidiendo que lo curáramos.

Yang: Oh? ¿Acaso es tu novio? Pregunto la rubia con el objetivo de burlarse de su hermanita

Ruby: Claro que no, ni siquiera se su nombre, lo encontré en un cráter y literalmente cayó del cielo. No tenga ni la más mínima idea de quién es este chico. Dijo con un poco de rubor la más menor. Aunque sea debía admitir que el chico le parecía atractivo.

Yang: Jajajajaj, si claro, lo que tú digas, pero más importante ¿qué haremos con él?

Taiyang: Voy a dejar que duerma aquí y cuando despierte le pediremos que nos diga quién es y porque estaba allí.

Dicho esto, Taiyang hizo la cena, comió junto a sus hijas como siempre, después ambas se fueron a acostar y le dio una última mirada al chico que trajo su hija.

*¿Quién eres muchacho? Murmuro el dueño de casa un poco interesado por el chico pero también alerta porque tranquilamente este chico podía ser un espía o algo parecido.

Después se fue a dormir con esa duda en su mente.

3 Horas después

Q. Zangetsu: Bien, ya todos están dormidos, pero está casa no parece tener una biblioteca muy grande ¿Qué harás? Si no me falla ahora son las 1 am.

Ichigo: Iré silenciosamente a la ciudad más cercana para buscar información.

En menos de un segundo, Ichigo activo su fullbring y desapareció utilizando Bringer light. Segundos después Ichigo estaba en Vale Buscando algo que pareciera una biblioteca. Después de encontrarla, utilizó el kido prohibido " **Jikanteishi** " para detener el tiempo de toda la biblioteca para tener la oportunidad de aprender todo.

Después de unas horas Ichigo ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba, idiomas, historia, aura, Grimm, geografía, etc.

Entonces, deshizo el " **jikanteishi** " para poder irse tan rápido como vino y desapareció en un destello verde y reapareció en la casa de Taiyang Xiao Long. También deshizo su fullbring y se quedó ahí tirado en el sofá para dormir hasta la mañana.

9 horas después.

La familia de 3 personas ya se había levantado y estaban desayunando en su comedor, mientras esperaban el despertar de su invitado desconocido.

De repente el muchacho despertó, abrió los ojos y se hizo un silencio incomodo

Taiyang: (Parece muy poderoso, su sola presencia emana poder, pensó sorprendido el padre de las 2 niñas.) Hola muchacho, mi hija te encontró tirado en un cráter ayer por la tarde, podrías decirnos quien eres. Pregunto amablemente, para que el chico le dijera lo que quería saber.

Ichigo: Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 15 años y soy aspirante a cazador. Dijo seriamente sin vacilar ni un solo segundo de sus palabras

Yang: ¿15 años? Pareces como de 17. Dijo animada y algo sorprendida

Ichigo: ¿Dónde estoy? (Porque dijo eso, ¿acaso me habré olvidado de usar el " **controlador del tiempo divino** " para retroceder el físico que adquirí en el dangai? ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?! Aunque no parece importarles mucho. Pensó el peli naranja algo preocupado por su situación.)

Taiyang: Estas en mi casa, la cual si vas por el camino te llevara directo a Vale. Y ahora te pregunto ¿Por qué estabas en ese cráter?

Ichigo: Estaba entrenando en unas montañas, en mistral (obvia mentira), cuando fui atacado por una gran manada de beowolves, pelee pero perdí, traté de escapar y no recuerdo nada después de eso, y por lo que me has dicho tu hija me encontró en un cráter, eso sí que no sé cómo sucedió. Dijo seriamente aunque él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

*Aunque gracias por haberme ayudado, quien sea de tus 2 hijas que haya sido, le agradezco por haberme ayudado. Dijo con una sonrisa que expresa gran amabilidad y satisfacción.

De repente, el estómago de Ichigo sonó indicando que tenía hambre.

Taiyang:*risa*risa*risa Veo que tienes hambre chico, ven ¿porque no comes algo con nosotros?

Ichigo: Bueno. Dijo el peli naranja en un tono frío y seco.

Taiyang: ¿dijiste que estas entrenando para ser cazador, no es así? ¿En mistral hay alguna escuela donde te enseñen a combatir? ¿No es así?

Ichigo: La verdad no sé, casi toda mi vida eh estado solo, siempre eh estado en las montañas y solo iba a la ciudad para hacer trabajos de exterminar Grimm o ir a la biblioteca. Ha si es como eh estado viviendo hasta ahora, así que realmente no tengo ni idea de si habían escuelas que enseñaran a combatir.

Ruby:( ¿de verdad ha estado solo casi toda su vida? Debió ser duro y por lo que dijo su casa está en Mistral, como habrá llegado hasta aca?) ¿Nunca has tenido un maestro, tutor o algo parecido? Pregunto Ruby con un pequeño rubor nerviosa por la respuesta que le podría dar el chico.

Ichigo: Si tuve uno, pero fue asesinado por uno de los miembros del White fang, un tal Adam Taurus.

Ruby: Ooooooooh… Perdón por preguntar algo que no quisieras recordar.

Ichigo: No te preocupes, no tenías ni idea, no es tu culpa. Dijo nuestro protagonista de forma serena pero con frialdad y una impresionante falta de emociones .

Taiyang: Dime ¿te gustaría asistir a una escuela por primera vez en tu vida?

Ichigo: ¿Se refiere a Beacon señor Xiao Long?

Taiyang: Sí, si no me falla deberías poder entrar junto a Ruby ya que ella también tiene 15. Y a Beacon se entra con 17. Tu podrías ir y decir que tienes 17, después de todo no pareces de 15. Aunque si hicieras eso no entrarías con Ruby y entrarías con Yang.

Ichigo: Primero ¿Quién es Ruby y quien es Yang?

Yang: Yo soy Yang Xiao Long y la niña bonita que ves en frente mío es mi hermana menor, Ruby Rose.

Ichigo: Ya veo.

Taiyang: Y ¿Qué te parece?

Ichigo: ¿lo de intentar entrar a Beacon? Tal vez me lo plantee.

Taiyang: No solo eso, también mi hija Ruby, te doy mi aprobación, la necesitaras en el futuro.

Ruby: No digas estupideces papa. Dijo la más pequeña del grupo avergonzada por lo que su padre estaba diciendo

Ichigo: Yo creo que estaría bien asistir a esa escuela (podría aprender más de la cultura y además esa chica Ruby desprende un poder extraño, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar un cuarto del poder de mi fullbring, pero igual es bastante fuerte, por lo leí que en la biblioteca aquí hay gente con poderes aún más excepcionales que el aura y la semblance, a eso lo llaman magia, tal vez sea eso aunque no estoy muy seguro pero bueno), me ayudara a aprender más sobre mi aura (mentira), y porque no tengo semblance(parte verdad, parte mentira).

Yang: ¿No tienes semblance?

Ichigo: No, y si la tengo no tengo idea de que hace (algo que no existe no hace nada) pero mi aura de alguna forma es especial.

Ruby: Especial?

Ichigo: Si miren.

Después Ichigo Hizo que el agua de su vaso fuera a su boca utilizando la habilidad de los fullbringrers

Ruby: Genial. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ichigo: Realmente no lo sé, nunca he visto a otra persona hacer algo como esto (mentira). Además también esta placa por alguna razón reacciona a mi poder. Dijo mientras sacaba su placa de shinigami sustituto y activaba su fullbring, lo que los dejo pasmados a los 3.

Taiyang: De hecho yo tampoco, es la primera vez que veo algo así (¿este chico tendrá alguna relación con las doncellas? Ya que creo que eso no era aura por lo tanto debe ser magia, también por alguna me siento tan inferior y débil al lado de él, pero dentro de todo no parece una mala persona).

Ichigo: Cuando era más pequeño, recuerdo que un sacerdote me llamaba el elegido para buscar a las doncellas o algo así y que mi poder era magia y por culpa de ese tipo siempre tenía que ir al pueblo tapado porque si no, los de las iglesias venían a molestarme. Dijo el hibrido en tono molesto aunque él sabía que era una gran mentira.

Taiyang: (Tal vez ese sacerdote no este del todo loco)*risa*risa*risa Sí que debió ser molesto pero eso es el pasado y ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad (si este chico esta de nuestro lado tal vez podamos detener a Salem más rápido de lo que pensé, así que voy a tener que comprobar su fuerza).

Ruby: Después de esto ¿quisieras tener un combate conmigo?

Yang: Y conmigo

Ichigo: Bueno.

Taiyang: (al parecer no voy a tener que hacer nada)

* * *

30 minutos después

Afuera de la residencia Xiao Long

Yang: Espero que estés listo por que no voy a ser blanda, debes demostrar ser merecedor de estar con Ruby. Dijo divertidamente la rubia mientras veía a su hermana retorcerse en su vergüenza y también provoco la risa de su padre.

Ichigo: Comienza cuando quieras. Dijo con su fullbring activado junto con su expresión fría mientras que su sola presencia emana poder.

Yang: (que esto que siento, porque siento tanto miedo al atacarlo, ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo? Como si supiera que estoy temblando de miedo, tal vez por eso me dice que lo ataque primero). Pensó Yang para si misma

Ichigo: Bueno, si tu no atacas, lo hare yo.

Habiendo dicho eso Ichigo en menos de un segundo se puso detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca que la dejo noqueada.

Taiyang: (tenía la sensación de que Yang iba a perder pero no de esta forma, ni siquiera vi cuando se movió, es incluso más rápido que la semblance de Ruby). Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Dijo sorprendido y con algo de miedo de cual fuera el límite de este chico.

*Tendré que dejarla descansar un rato hasta que despierte

* * *

45 minutos después

Yang se empieza a despertar

Ruby: ¿estás bien Yang? Pregunto Ruby algo preocupada por su hermanastra mayor

Yang: ¿Qué paso?

Taiyang: Ichigo te noqueo de un solo golpe.

Yang: ¿y dónde está ahora?

Taiyang: Al lado tuyo

Yang al segundo de escuchar eso, volteo la cabez y efectivamente estaba ahí sentado como si nada hubiera pasado

Ichigo: Veo que ya despertaste Xiao Long.

Yang: Nada de formalismos, llámame solo Yang, después de todo soy la hermana de tu futura esposa, y como me venciste sin siquiera sudar obvio que tienes mi aprobación.

Ruby: Yang! No digas esas cosas.

Ichigo no dijo nada ante este comentario y se quedó mirando fijamente a Ruby. Esta se dio cuenta de eso y se puso nerviosa.

Ruby: Yo me voy a mi cuarto. Dijo muy roja asimilando a su cabello

Taiyang: Te dejare quedarte hasta que empieces a asistir a Beacon, Ichigo. Dijo feliz y alegre el Xiao Long mayor

Ichigo: Muchas gracias, señor Xiao Long.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia de hoy. Espero que me puedan ayudar con el tema de las traducciones y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, chicas, trapos, alienígenas o lo que sea que este leyendo mi fic, espero que le agrade la tercera parte del dios de la muerte híbrido en el remanente

Dicho esto comencemos

* * *

Habitación de Ruby Rose

Ruby: ¿Qué es esta sensación? Cuando estoy al lado de Ichigo me siento indudablemente más protegida, pero también ciento como si fuera tan débil y pequeña que un niño puede venir y jugar conmigo como si fuera un juguete, este miedo, no sé de donde sale.

De repente, la puerta sonó lo que obviamente significa que hay alguien detrás que quiere entrar.

Ruby de nuevo se puso nerviosa ya que se imaginó a Ichigo entrando a su habitación viéndola con este extraño dilema mental

Ruby: Pase! Grito para que la persona que estaba del otro lado.

Y a su cuarto entro su hermana para el alivio de Ruby

Yang: Y te parece lindo? Pregunto de forma retorica

Ruby: ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? Si solo has venido a…

Yang: Ruby… ¿tú también lo sientes, verdad?

Ruby: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yang: Tú también sentiste ese miedo que provoca estar cerca de él, no?

Ante esto Ruby asintió algo más tímida de lo normal.

Yang: Cuando veo a una persona, veo emociones, amor, odio, felicidad, sufrimiento, etc. Pero en Ichigo… Todo lo que veo es poder, es demasiado tanto que casi se siente si no fuera humano. Además parece como si no distinguiera de lo que está bien y mal.

*Pero tu Ruby cargas con uno de los sentimientos que yo nombre anteriormente, amor.

Ruby: Yo…

Yang: Esta bien si no lo aceptas por temor al rechazo, pero eso es algo muy normal, y si no lo desatas pronto empezara a comerte por dentro. En mi opinión el primer paso para una declaración de sentimientos exitosa, es aceptar que te gusta. Con que solo lo digas una vez me es más que suficiente.

Ruby: El-l-l-l d-d-d-de verdad me gusta…

Yang: Ves que no eran tan difíciles de decir, sin embargo con declaración exitosa me refiero a que seas capaz de contarle lo que sientes sin miedo, ya que a veces no todo sale como lo planeado. El segundo paso es saber que de él te gusta. En tu caso fue una especie de amor a primera vista. Así que yo esperaría.

Ruby: Gracias Yang…

Yang: No hay problema, ahora ven al comedor vamos a comer.

Ruby: Sí. Dijo más animada o por lo menos lo suficiente como para querer comer tranquila.

2 horas más tarde

* * *

Q. Zangetsu: Ichigo, necesito que vengas a tu espacio mental. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

Ichigo: Bueno, espera que me acueste y ya esta

2 minutos después

Se puede ver a Ichigo: Con una musculosa blanca y en bóxer metiéndose a su cama.

Ichigo: Bueno, aquí vamos.

Entonces procedió a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió estaba en su espacio mental, el cual ya no era un océano con agua en la que puedes respirar o tampoco un mundo de rascacielos. Era un simple mundo gris con un piso, era como si no hubiera nada.

Ichigo: ¿de que querías hablar? Preguntó curioso el peli naranja, de lo que quisiera hablar la parte Quincy de su zanpakuto.

Q. Zangetsu: Creo tener una idea bastante clara de que son los Grimm.

Ichigo: Te escucho.

Q. Zangetsu: Bueno, sabemos que no tienen alma, por lógica no manejan aura, entonces eso significa que son la materialización de las impurezas de la energía del ambiente, por eso toman formas de animales naturales la mayoría de las veces.

Ichigo: ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Q. Zangetsu: El reiatsu no se puede condensar ni movilizar por sí solo, aquí creo que pasa lo mismo, hay alguien que debe estar controlándolo de alguna forma las emociones negativas concentradas en el ambiente para formar Grimm, eso explicaría por qué se sienten atraídos por este tipo de emociones

Ichigo: ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Q. Zangetsu: Ir a esa escuela Beacon, siento una energía poderosa provenir de esa escuela, se siente como otoño y sospecho que tal vez esté relacionado con estas doncellas de las estaciones, más lógicamente con la doncella de otoño, pero se siente como incompleto, supongo que en el pasado alguien robo ese poder, y creo que esas doncellas son la clave para acabar con este creador de Grimm, por lo que existe la probabilidad de la persona que lo haya robado sea aliado de esta persona.

*Nuestro objetivo principal será encontrar todo los poderes de estas doncellas, concentrarlos en esferas por separado y después esconderlo o destruirlo o dárselo a una persona digna de ese poder. Y después destruir al " **creador** ".

Ichigo: Comprendo

Q. Zangetsu: No podemos esperar 2 años y que recién ahí entres a Beacon. Empezaras con las investigaciones la semana que viene.

Ichigo: Bueno, ah y ¿el otro tonto a dónde está?

Q. Zangetsu señalo una cama donde estaba H. Zangetsu dormido con su pijama de lunas puesto.

Ichigo: Parece un niño, bueno no es que importe mucho, hasta luego Zangetsu. Dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer

Q. Zangetsu: Te hare una última pregunta antes de que te vayas ¿ves el parecido entre Rose e Inoue?

Ichigo: Físicamente, hay muchas diferencias pero psicológicamente en lo único que difieren es que a una le gusta pelear y a la otra le gusta cocinar cosas raras.

Después de eso Ichigo desapareció, dejando solo a Q. Zangetsu

*Tal vez puedas volver a sentir amor si te quedas junto a esa chica Ichigo. Dijo con su siempre expresión sería sin ningún tipo de emoción.

*No obstante espero que eso terminé nublando tu juicio de las cosas.

* * *

9 horas después

El grupo de 4 personas ya se había levantado y estaban desayunando de lo más normal como siempre, entonces Yang se acercó al oído de Ruby para que solo ella la escuchara y le susurró

*Es hora de que busques tu primera oportunidad, invítalo a salir más tarde

Ruby: ¿Una cita? Dijo en un susurró mientras se ponía roja y le salía humo por las orejas

Yang: Hazlo después de comer, yo distraeré a papa para que puedas hablar a solas con él.

Ruby: B-b-b-bueno…

Después de haber comido.

Yang: Oye, papa necesito que me digas unas cosas sobre la transferencia y el examen de ingreso a Beacon

Taiyang: Bueno. Dijo con su típica sonrisa que expresaba alegría y gratitud.

Yang: Ven vamos afuera. Dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ruby para que hiciera su movimiento.

Después de esto, la sala se quedó en un silencio incómodo que parecía durar una eternidad en opinión de Ruby.

Ruby: I-i-Ichigo

Ichigo: ¿Qué pasa?

Ruby: ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Ichigo: Salvaste mi vida así que te debo una.

Ruby: ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a ver unas cosas en Vale?

Ichigo: No tengo problema alguno. Dijo cambiando su expresión momentáneamente a una sonrisa amable que Ruby captó muy bien.

Ruby: Será mañana por la tarde, te esperare afuera de la casa para que vayamos. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, se dirigía y subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Ichigo: ¿Le estará pasando algo? ¿Tal vez está en el periodo de la menstruación? Pensó Ichigo mientras recordaba a sus hermanas que le decían de una forma cómica que eso es muy serio. ¿Si está en un momento tan importante porque me estará pidiendo que salgamos juntos? Bueno tal vez estoy malinterpretando la situación.

* * *

Time skip

Un día pasó desde la propuesta de Ruby a Ichigo. Ichigo va a usar la misma ropa que en la saga fullbringer

Ruby: Ichigo, ¿estás listo? Preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra.

Ichigo: Siempre estoy listo. Dijo con su expresión seria casi igual a la de Q. Zangetsu pero está vez había algo de felicidad en su rostro ya que veía que Ruby estaba emocionada.

En todo el camino milagrosamente Ruby logro mantener una conversación trivial con Ichigo con el objetivo de conocerlo mejor.

15 minutos de caminata después

La gente veía raro a Ichigo, especialmente las mujeres.

Grupo de mujeres: *murmullo*murmullo Oye... mira a ese chico, ¿no te parece lindo? Su cabello es muy hermoso y esa chiquilla a su lado quien será, tal vez sea su hermana o algo así. Ese chico lindo parece entre 17 y 18 años…

Ruby estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Por qué pensarían que soy su hermana, si no nos parecemos en nada? Pensó una Ruby muy nerviosa.

Ruby: Oye Ichigo, aquí es.

Ichigo: Entonces que esperamos. Dijo mientras entraba a la tienda.

Ichigo: Oye Ruby. La llamo el peli naranja

Ruby: ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo: Hay algo que me llamo la atención ¿podrías esperarme aquí solamente unos minutos?

Ruby: Bueno

Ichigo: No tardó. Dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

A partir de este momento sucederá como la historia original hasta la parte en la Ruby está en la calle peleando contra los ayudantes de Roman Torchwick. Aquí Ichigo llegaría de la nada derrotando a la mayoría con su fullbring activado.

Ichigo: Me voy solo unos minutos y ya estas peleando.

Ruby: P-p-perdón…

Ichigo: No te preocupes, defendiste la tienda estoy feliz de que hayas hecho una acto noble, pero ahora concéntrate en encontrar a Torchwick.

Ruby: Pero si hasta ahora estaba ahí

Torchwick: Es una pena rojo, me habría gustado jugar un poco más pero no podrá ser esta vez. Dijo Desde arriba de un edificio el cual tenía una escalera que llegaba hasta donde estaba el. Seguramente subió por ahí

Ichigo: Ruby, ve y persíguelo, te alcanzare cuándo terminé con estos tipos. Dijo mientras golpeaba en la cara a uno y esquivaba un balazo de otro.

Ruby: No tardes mucho, creo que necesitare tu ayuda Ichigo.

En ese momento Ruby subió velozmente las escaleras para encontrarse con un Torchwick subiendo a una nave.

Luego, Torchwick lanzó a los pies de Ruby un cristal rojo, y procedió a dispararle para que Ruby muriera pero cuando le disparó noto algo

Torchwick le hablo a una mujer pelinegra de vestido rojo.*Tenemos a una cazadora. Dijo mientras veía a la explosión que provocó, el humo se empezó a dispersar y efectivamente ahí estaba una mujer rubia con una fusta en la mano.

En menos de un segundo la cazadora con lo que parecía ser su semblance empezó arrojar grandes pedazos de piedra y cerámica a la nave, sin embargo la mujer pelinegra se había acercado a la compuerta y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego, todo eso creó otra explosión que tiro mucho humo

Ichigo: ¿Qué está pasando Ruby? Preguntó mientras llegaba al lada de lachica con ojos plateados

Ruby: Torchwick está escapando, pero una cazadora apareció y nos está ayudando. Dijo emocionada como si no le importara mucho que Torchwick estuviera escapando exitosamente.

Ichigo: Veo que tendré que interferir. Dijo mientras sacaba su espada de tamaño mediano y se preparaba para atacar.

*Aquí voy, Getsuga… Tenshou. Grito mientras su espada era engullida en una energía verdosa y la disparaba en forma de media luna.

Torchwick al ver esa gran concentración de energía decidió manejar y girar la nave en un ángulo vertical para que el ataque no lo golpeara. Y así paso, el getsuga siguió hasta quien sabe dónde.

Entonces la nave empezó a alejarse y empezaba a perderse de la vista.

Ichigo: Mierda, están escapando, no los voy dejar, esa mujer tenía la sensación de otoño en su cuerpo. Pensó Ichigo mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo a gran velocidad

Q. Zangetsu: No podrás Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué? Dijo dudoso de lo que su compañero le fuera a decir.

Q. Zangetsu: Mira

Entonces vio a la mujer rubia posicionarse enfrente de el para detenerlo.

Cazadora: No los podrás alcanzar, por muy bueno que seas, no podrás alcanzar esa nave.

Ichigo: Le seguiré el juego por ahora. Pensó el antiguo shinigami sustituto.

Entonces procedió a desactivar su fullbring.

Ruby: ¿Eres una cazadora verdad? ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?

15 minutos después

Cazadora: Se pusieron a ustedes mismos y a otros en peligro.

Ruby: Ellos empezaron

Cazadora: Si fuera por mí los mandaría a casa con una palmadita en el hombro.

*Sin embargo hay alguien que quiere conocerlos. Dijo mientras le daba el paso a un hombre peliblanco con una taza de café en una mano y un plato de galletas en la otra

El hombre puso el plato de galletas entre medio de Ichigo y Ruby.

Hombre: Ruby Rose… ¿tus ojos son plateados?

Ruby: Ah sí…

Hombre: Y usted joven ¿Quién es?

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki

Hombre: Bueno… Ahora les hago una pregunta ¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer esto? Dijo mientras mostraba una Tablet dividida en 2, una imagen mostraba a Ruby manejando la guadaña y la otra a Ichigo lanzando el " **Getsuga Tenshou** ".

Ruby: En signal Academia.

Ichigo: Ese ataque me lo enseño mi maestro cuando estaba vivo, y solo lo perfeccioné mientras vivía en Mistral.

Hombre: Tu caso es muy curioso jovencito, sin embargo para el tuyo. Dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a Ruby.

*Solo he visto a una persona manejar una guadaña de esa manera, Qrow…

Ruby: Ah, él es mi tío. Dijo con la boca llena de galletas, ante esto Ichigo río silenciosamente.

Ruby: Perdón… Él es mi tío, antes era completa basura pero después de entrenar con él fue más como… Dijo mientras hacía movimientos raros con los brazos.

Hombre: ¿Y que hace una linda niña como tú, en una escuela para entrenar guerreros?

Ruby: Es que en un futuro, quiero ser una cazadora

*¿Y usted joven porque continua perfeccionando las enseñanzas de su antiguo mentor?

Ichigo: Porque también me gustaría ser un futuro cazador.

Hombre: ¿Ustedes saben quién soy?

Ruby: Usted es Ozpin, el director de Beacon

Ozpin: ¿Les gustaría entrar a mi escuela?

Q. Zangetsu: Ichigo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, ya sabes que hacer. Dijo la representación de poder Quincy en la mente de Ichigo para que solo él lo escuchara.

Sí, más que nada. Dijeron ambos adolescentes.

Time skip

Podemos ver a Yang, Ruby e Ichigo en una nave.

Yang: No puedo creer que estaremos los 3 juntos en Beacon. Este es el mejor día de todos.

Ruby: Esta bien, pero déjame respirar… Dijo la pelinegra con puntas rojas mientras se ponía azul por la falta de oxígeno.

Yang: Pero si estoy tan orgullosa de que mi hermanita y mi cuñado hayan entrado.

Ruby: No es nada especial. Dijo mientras su cara asimilaba el color de las ornamentaciones de su ropa.

Yang: Pero si eres especial, has entrado a Beacon prácticamente antes que todos, junto a Ichigo obviamente. Aunque la altura de Ichigo no ayuda mucho a que crean tu edad verdadera, te lo digo de verdad, no pareces de 15 años, pareces como de 18.

Ichigo: (Todavía no puedo creer que haya olvidado algo tan básico como usar el " **Controlador del tiempo divino** " para retroceder la apariencia de dangai, las personas me miran como si fuera una especie de monstruo en forma humana cuando escuchan mi edad, aunque no están tan lejos de la realidad) Pensó el dios de la muerte híbrida, podía destruir el sistema solar sin su " **Bankai** " activado pero no pudo recordar algo como eso.

Ruby: Pero yo no quiero que la gente crea que soy especial. Yo quiero ser una chica normal.

De la nada salió un holograma de un noticiero.

Presentador: Ayer por la noche hubo un robo en una tienda de dust dirigido por el famoso criminal Roman Torchwick, si tiene información de su paradero por favor informe a las autoridades. Volvamos contigo Lisa.

Presentadora: Gracias Cyril. Otra noticia importante es que la revuelta de los derechos civiles Faunos se tornó violenta, cuando miembros del colmillo blanco interfirieron en la ceremonia. La organización que una vez fue pacífica, ha sido quebrantada.

Sin embargo de repente el holograma se transformó en la figura de la mujer que ayudo a Ichigo y Ruby.

Cazadora: Hola y bienvenidos a Beacon

Yang: ¿Quién es?

Cazadora: Mi nombre Glynda Goodwitch.

Yang: Oh!

Glynda: Están entre los privilegiados que recibieron el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia. Nuestro mundo está experimentando un increíble momento de paz, entonces su deber como futuros cazadores y cazadoras es proteger esta paz.

*Han demostrado el coraje necesario para dicha tarea, y ahora es nuestro de proveerles los conocimientos y entrenamientos necesarios para ver nuestro mundo.

Después del discurso de Glynda, Ruby se acercó a la ventana para observar la ciudad

Ruby: Miren, puedo ver Signal desde acá arriba. Supongo que no estamos tan lejos de casa después de todo. Dijo algo interesada en volver y recordar los buenos momentos que paso en ese lugar.

Yang: Ahora Beacon es nuestro hogar.

Sin embargo, un chico que parece que tiene ganas de vomitar empezó a buscar un tacho de basura por la sala.

Yang: Bueno… Supongo que la vista no es para todos.

Ruby: Fue bueno mientras duro

Yang: me pregunto a quién vamos a conocer.

Ruby: Solo espero que sea mejor que chico vomito.

Ichigo: Yang, tienes vomito en tus botas.

Yang: ¡Oh Yang, que asco! Hay vomito en tus zapatos. ¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco! ¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mí, aléjate de mí!

5 minutos de espera y persecución de Yang hacia su hermana.

Las naves que llevan a los alumnos empezaron a aterrizar, no obstante con gran apuro el chico vomito llego al tacho más cercano y logro descargar sus males internos, mientras tanto Ruby, Yang e Ichigo salieron de la nave para disfrutar mejor el paisaje.

Yang: ¡Ningún paisaje se asemeja a este!

Ruby: ¡Hermana! ¡Mira! Esa chica tiene un batón plegable y ella tiene una espada de fuego. Dijo chibi Ruby emocionada por poder admirar las armas de otras personas.

Así que Yang decidió sacarla de su fantasía tirándola de la capucha.

Yang: Tranquila, hermanita. ¡Son solo armas!

Ruby: "solo armas". ¡Son una extensión de nosotros mismos! ¡Son parte de nosotros! ¡Son tan geniales!

Yang: Bueno, ¿porque no te emocionas por tu propia arma? ¿No estas feliz con ella?

Ruby: Claro que estoy feliz con Cresent Rose, pero ¡me gusta ver armas nuevas! Es como conocer gente nueva, pero mejor. Dijo mientras sostenía "su bebe".

Yang: Ruby, vamos ¿Por qué no intentas hacer amigos por tu cuenta?

Ruby: ¿Para que necesito amigos, si estas tu e Ichigo? Dijo mientras señalaba al shinigami sustituto, el cual levanto una ceja como signo de¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?

Yang: En realidad, mis amigos están aquí, así que adiós. Dijo mientras salía corriendo de Ruby junto a sus amigos.

Ruby: Espera ¿A dónde vas? ¿No se supone que debemos ir a nuestros dormitorios? ¿Dónde están nuestros dormitorios? ¿Tenemos dormitorios? No sé qué estoy haciendo…

Pero para la buena suerte de Ruby se tropezó con un carrito que llevaba varias maletas.

Chica desconocida: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ruby: Perdón.

Chica desconocida: ¿Perdón? ¿Tienes idea del daño que pudiste haber causado?

Ruby automáticamente trato de levantarse para ayudarla a recoger las maletas, pero la Chica desconocida se la quito de las manos.

Chica desconocida: ¡Dame eso!

Chica desconocida: Esto es dust, extraído y purificado de la cantera schnee

Ruby: Eh…

Chica desconocida: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes cerebro? ¡Es dust! Dijo mientras tomaba un frasco con polvo rojo y comenzaba a agitarlo

Chica desconocida: Fuego, agua, luz, energía. Pero el polvo se dispersó en la cara de Ruby y estaba a punto de estornudar.

Chica desconocida: ¿Ni siquiera me estas escuchando? Entiendes algo de lo que digo. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Ruby estornudo en la cara de la chica tirando, fuego, hielo y rayos.

Chica desconocida: Increíble, esto es de lo que estaba hablando

Mientras ellas discutían, el frasco cayó cerca de una chica pelinegra con ojos amarillos, así que decidió acercarse.

Chica desconocida: Así que mira por donde caminas para la próxima.

Ruby: Oye, ya dije que lo sentía princesa.

Chica desconocida 2: En realidad es heredera. Weiss Schnee, heredera de la empresa dust Schnee. Una de las mayores productoras del mundo

Weiss: Al fin algo de reconocimiento.

Chica desconocida 2: La misma compañía infame que por su controversial fuerza de labor y sus cuestionables socios.

Weiss: Pero… ¿C-c-como te atreves? Dijo mientras le quitaba el frasco de dust rojo que tenía en la mano. Después de eso, decidió irse

Ante esto Ruby e Ichigo comenzaron a reírse

H. Zangetsu: ¿No me dejarías matarla, esa chica no me agrada?

Ichigo: No, me expulsarían y a mí tampoco me agrada pero no podemos ir por ahí matando a las personas que no te agradan. Dijo para su inquilino albino el cual tiene graves problemas de salud mental

H. Zangetsu: ¡Aburrido! Dijo en la mente de el peli naranja

Ruby: Prometo que te compensare por esto.

Ruby: Supongo que no soy la única con un primer día difícil…

Ruby: Entonces ¿¡qué?!

Ruby se volteo para ver a la chica que la había ayudado pero ella se estaba yendo.

Entonces Ruby por la decepción se dejó caer de rodillas para terminar de boca arriba mirando el cielo

Ruby: Bienvenida a Beacon

Ichigo iba a ayudarla a levantarse pero el chico vomito se le adelanto.

Jaune: Soy Jaune. Lo dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse con una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro.

Ruby: Ruby

Jaune: ¿Y tu amigo?

Ichigo: Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto en conocerte Jaune. Dijo mientras mantenía una expresión bastante sería mientras le ofrecía la mano para un apretón

Jaune: Gracias y hola también. Dijo algo nervioso por la mirada del shinigami sustituto, aceptando el apretón

Ruby: ¿No eres el chico que vomito en la nave?

Time skip

De 5 minutos de charla trivial

Jaune: ¡Solo digo que los mareos son un problema más común de lo que la gente cree!

Ruby: Perdón, pero "chico vomito" es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Jaune: ¿y que si te llamó cara de cráter?

Ruby: ¡Oye, esa explosión fue un accidente!

Mientras que Ichigo se reía de la desgracia de Ruby.

Jaune: ¡Bueno, el nombre es Jaune Arc! Corto, dulce, fácil de pronunciar ¡a las chicas les encanta!

Ruby: ¿Les encanta?

Jaune: Les gustara

Ichigo: Sabes, Jaune la confianza es un gran punto a favor. Solo ten cuidado de no entrar en la boca del lobo.

Jaune: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ichigo: Cuando suceda lo entenderás

Ruby: No te preocupes, Ichigo siempre dice cosas bizarras que nadie entiende. Bueno… Yo tengo esto. Dijo mientras sacaba su guadaña

Jaune: ¡Wow! Espera ¿Eso es una guadaña?

Ruby: También es un rifle francotirador personalizado de alto impacto.

Jaune: ¿También es un qué?

Ruby: También es una pistola.

Jaune: Eso es genial

Ruby: ¿y tú que tienes?

Jaune: Bueno, tengo esta espada. Lo dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada y Ruby lo miraba algo interesada

*Y tengo un escudo. Lo dijo mientras agarraba la funda y la transformaba en un escudo

Ruby: ¿y cómo funcionan?

Ichigo: El escudo se hace más pequeño por lo que si se cansa de llevarlo puede simplemente dejarlo en el cinturón, aunque seguirá pesando lo mismo, una gran ventaja es que el escudo al hacer la función también de funda puede hacer técnicas de envainado y desenvainado rápido con más efectividad.

Jaune: Guau, no sabía que de verdad era tan útil y ¿tu Ichigo, que tienes?

Ichigo: Yo tengo esto. Lo dijo mientras activaba su fullbring.

Jaune: ¡Genial! ¿De dónde sacaste la armadura? (se refiere a la vestimenta del fullbring de Ichigo)

Ichigo: Realmente no lo sé, de alguna forma esta placa reacciona a mi aura. Dijo el shinigami sustituto, mientras desase su fullbring y muestra la placa.

Jaune: ¿Me la prestas? Pregunto curioso para ver si la placa hacía algo con el

Ruby: Yo también lo intente, pero por alguna razón la placa solo reacciona ante Ichigo.

Jaune: ¿Dijiste que debes darle tu aura, no? Ichigo asintió.

*¿Entonces no estarías gastando tu aura, durante toda la pelea?

Ichigo: Solo le doy parte de mi aura, cuando tengo que ejecutar movimientos veloces, ataques de energía, activarlo y desactivarlo, en los otros ámbitos de mis peleas no tiene ninguna importancia.

Jaune: Ya veo… Dijo callado aunque muy impresionado por la extraña pero increíble plaquita de madera que sostenía entre sus manos. Esperen ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Ichigo: Yo creo que sería mejor, que entremos en la escuela por ahí hay alguna ceremonia o algo así.

2 minutos después, ya estando dentro de la escuela

Yang: Ruby, Ichigo por aquí, les reserve un lugar.

Ichigo: Perdón pero nos tenemos que ir, nos encontraremos en otro momento. Te veremos después de la ceremonia.

Yang: ¿Y cómo les fue en su primer día?

Ruby: ¿Te refieres a que me abandonaste y exploté?

Yang: ¿No estarás siendo sarcástica?

Ruby: Ojala, tropecé con una chica gruñona, después empezó a gritar, luego estornude y siguió gritando, yo solo quería que me dejara de gritar.

Weiss: ¡Tu!

De repente Ruby salto a los brazos de Ichigo

Ruby: ¡oh, dios está sucediendo de nuevo! Oh perdón Ichigo. Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo muy roja

Weiss: Tienes suerte de que no volamos hasta el otro lado del precipicio.

Yang: Oh, dios, de verdad explotaste. ¿Ichigo también? Automáticamente el peli naranja negó con la cabeza.

Ruby: ¡Fue un accidente!

Apenas dijo eso Weiss le mostro un folleto. Y empezó a dar un discurso sobre las normas de Schnee Company.

Acá Weiss solo dice cosas inservibles así que no lo voy a escribir.

Weiss: ¿Quieres empezar a compensármelo?

Ruby: ¿Absolutamente?

Weiss: Entonces, lee este folleto y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu vida.

Yang: Al parecer, ustedes 2 comenzaron con el pie izquierdo. ¿Por qué no comienzan desde 0 e intentan ser amigas?

Weiss: No. Dicho esto la heredera se marchó.

De la nada Ozpín, comenzó a hablar. (Acá el discurso de Ozpín y Glynda será el mismo que el de la historia original)

3 horas más tarde. Podemos ver un salón lleno de bolsa camas y a Ruby escribiendo algo.

Yang: Es como una súper pijamada

Ruby: Sin embargo, no creo que papa apruebe a todos los chicos exceptuando a Ichigo.

(Acá todo pasaría exactamente igual como en la historia original, solo que estaba Ichigo pero este decidió no decir nada, hasta la parte donde los van a hacer saltar por el acantilado)

Ozpín: Durante años han entrenado para convertirse en guerreros, y hoy sus habilidades, serán evaluadas en el bosque esmeralda.

Glynda: Ahora, estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre las asignaciones de "equipos". Permítanos acabar con su confusión.

Glynda: A cada uno se le asignarán sus compañeros de equipo el día de hoy

Ruby: ¿Qué? Oh…

Ozpín: Estos compañeros estarán con ustedes por el resto de tiempo que pasen aquí en Beacon. Por lo tanto, su mayor interés es ser asignados a un equipo en el que puedan trabajar bien. Dicho esto la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar será su compañero los próximos 4 años.

Ruby: ¡¿Qué?!

Nora: Te lo dije. Dijo la peli naranja mientras miraba Lie Ren para aclararle que ella tenía razón

Ozpín: Después de que tengan su compañero, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. En el camino encontraran algunos oponentes. No duden en destruir todo lo que se interponga en su camino… O morirán.

*Serán calificados y monitoreados dependiendo la duración de su iniciación, pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Verán un templo abandonado al final del camino, en el cual habrá muchas reliquias. Cada para debe recoger una y volver a la cima del monte.

*Guardarán ese artículo, al igual que su posición y se les calificara apropiadamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Jaune: Sí, este… ¿Señor?

Ozpín: ¡Bien ahora todos a sus posicione! Dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Jaune.

Jaune: Este, ¿Señor? Tengo una pregunta. Decía mientras Weiss es lanzada al aire

*Entonces, está estrategia… de aterrizaje, ¿Qué es? ¿Nos va a lanzar o algo a así?

Ozpín: No, irán cayendo. Dijo mientras otro chico era lanzado al aire.

Jaune: Oh, ya veo… ¿Entonces tiene que entregarnos paracaídas o algo así? Preguntó mientras Nora gritaba de la emoción por tener la oportunidad de planear en el aire.

Ozpín: No. Utilizarán su propia estrategia de aterrizaje.

Jaune: Aja…sí. Dijo inseguro mientras Yang le guiña un ojo a Ruby e Ichigo, luego se puso lentes de sol y grito de la emoción igual que Nora. Al segundo Ruby también fue lanzada.

*Entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente una estrategia de aterrizajeeeeee… No termino ya que él también fue lanzado al aire con los demás

Ozpín: Sin embargo… para usted si tenemos algo que decir, señor Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Lo escucho fuerte y claro.

Ozpín: No facilite mucho el examen de sus compañeros, cuando ayudo a la señorita Rose en el asalto a la tienda, sé que usted no uso la mayoría de su fuerza, por lo tanto sí usted posee tanto poder como pienso podría acabar con todos los Grimm de la zona antes de que pueda decir, la palabra aura.

Ichigo: Bueno… Tiene razón, pero ¿era todo lo que tenía que decir?

Automáticamente Ichigo fue lanzado sin respuesta hacia el cielo aunque ya no quedaba nadie, porque todos habían aterrizado.

Ichigo: Bueno… Sentiré el reiatsu más cercano, suponiendo que sea una persona, y no uno de los instructores o un Grimm Será mi compañero.

(Aclaración: los grimm no tienen alma y por esa razón no tienen aura sin embargo, son seres vivos así que deduzco que si poseen reiatsu)

Segundos después.

Ichigo: No puede ser… ¿Cómo es que todos tienen pareja ya? Dijo ya habiendo aterrizado

Q. Zangetsu: Tal vez sea, parte del plan de Ozpín, ten en cuenta que si algo ese hombre es, probablemente el humano más fuerte e inteligente descontando a las doncellas, y los posibles usuarios de magia. Dijo la representación Quincy en la mente de Ichigo.

Ichigo: Es muy posible que tengas razón… Entonces sigamos…

A partir de aquí, todo ira como la historia original hasta la parte en donde Ruby está acorralada por el deathstalker.

Yang: ¡Ruby! Grito la rubia preocupada porque su hermana pueda morir.

Cuando el deathstalker estaba por golpear a Ruby, Ichigo apareció sosteniendo la pinza del deathstalker con la mano y con la otra le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y lo dejo aturdido. Después de eso ayudo a Ruby a levantarse para la vergüenza de esta.

Ruby: G-g-gracias...

Ichigo: No hay de qué. Dijo mientras le sonreía mientras que Ruby por poco era una olla hirviendo.

Yang: ¡Ruby! Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para abrazarla

Ruby: ¡Yang!

Y cuando se estaban por abrazar…

Nora: ¡Nora!

Ren: NORA

Nora: Ya voy.

Ichigo: Vamos muchachos recojamos las piezas y volvamos al acantilado no hay tiempo que perder.

Jaune: ¿Correr y vivir? Eso es algo que puedo hacer.

Dijo mientras tomaba una torre de pieza de ajedrez y Ruby tomaba un caballo. No obstante, el deathstalker se recuperó y estaba viniendo hacia los muchachos.

Ren: Chicos, rápido hay que irnos

Ruby: Tiene razón, tenemos que irnos.

Cuando Ruby dijo esto, Yang la miro orgullosa, entonces curiosa Blake se acercó y le dijo…

Blake: ¿Qué pasa?

Yang: Nada…

Después de esto, empezaron a correr junto al resto del grupo, hasta que llegaron a un puente con edificaciones antiguas alrededor, y en la punta de una torre, estaba parado el nevermore…

Todos los chicos se escondieron detrás de unos pilares de piedra para evitar posibles ataques a distancia del nevermore. Instantáneamente la bestia voladora, lanzó un rugido ensordecedor.

Yang: Genial. Y apenas dijo esto, el deathstalker salió del bosque arrollando todo a su paso.

Jaune: ¡oh, rayos, corran! Dijo mientras Ruby, Yang, Phyrra e Ichigo lo seguían detrás.

El nevermore lanzó otro rugido mientras se elevaba.

Ren: Nora, distráelo. Dijo mientras corría y esquivaba las plumas afiladas junto a la peli naranja. Entonces, Nora saco su lanzagranadas y empezó a dispararle al nevermore, el cual se tuvo que ir para evitar los daños, sin embargo el deathstalker se le acerco por detrás y cuando estaba por golpear, Ren y Blake saltaron, cada uno chocando sus armas contra las pinzas del deathstalker con el objetivo de detenerlo. Luego, Weiss usó sus glifos para llegar al lado de Nora y llevársela de un salto.

Mientras tanto Jaune, Phyrra, Ren y Blake corrían del deathstalker

Phyrra: Vete, vete. Le dijo al rubio mientras transformaba su lanza en un rifle y le comienza a disparar al escorpión gigante.

Mientras los chicos y chicas corrían, el nevermore llegó rompiendo el puente y separándolos.

Pocos segundos después, Jaune vio el otro lado del puente, donde Phyrra, Ren y Blake peleaban contra el deathstalker.

Jaune: Necesito llegar al otro lado, necesitan ayuda.

Nora: Hagámoslo.

Jaune: Pero no puedo hacer ese salto. Dijo mirando la brecha que el nevermore dejo entre ambos espacios del puente. Ante esto, Nora se río mientras transformaba su lanzagranadas en un martillo. Después de hacer eso golpea el borde del puente, haciendo saltar a Jaune, entonces ella disparo utilizando el retroceso de la lanza granadas, para llegar a la cabeza del deathstalker y propinarle un martillazo. Después el deathstalker golpeó el martillo de Nora, haciéndola retroceder y empujando a Blake en el proceso.

La cual cayó, pero utilizó su látigo para llegar a una pared, después utilizó su semblance, creando una un espejismo y llegando a la cabeza del nevermore intentando cortarlo, pero no lo logro.

Después de caer cerca de Ruby e Ichigo. Se dirigió hacia Yang

Blake: Es más duro de lo que parece

Yang: Entonces ataquémoslo con todo lo que tenemos.

Ante esto las 5 personas empezaron a atacar. Ruby, Yang y Blake disparaban utilizando sus armas, Weiss utilizó su arma con dust para disparar fuego y hielo mientras que Ichigo dispara rayos de energía verde. El nevermore, sin embargo mientras evadía los disparos logro golpear la torre donde el grupo estaba parado. Entonces tuvieron que moverse. Una vez estando en alguna parte estable del puente…

Weiss: Nada de esto está funcionando.

Ante estas palabras Ruby empezó a observar la situación y dijo.

Ruby: Tengo un plan ¡Cúbreme!

Volvamos con el otro grupo que estaba enfrentando al deathstalker.

Ren dijo: Al ataque

Al instante los 4 fueron corriendo hacia el deathstalker.

Phyrra bloqueo una pinza mientras lanzaba un espadazo al deathstalker el cual lo recibió sin mucho daño, el deathstalker intentó utilizar la otra pinza pero fue bloqueada por Jaune.

Entonces vino Ren disparando sus metralletas, el deathstalker intento clavarle su aguijón gigante pero Ren lo uso para agarrarse del deathstalker para dispararle al espacio entre el aguijón y la cola dejándolo colgando, pero del dolor, el deathstalker agito su cola para sacar volando a Ren y este se golpeó contra un muro que estaba del otro lado. Luego, de ver que el aguijón estaba colgando, Jaune dijo.

Jaune: ¡Phyrra!

Phyrra: Lo tengo. Dijo la pelirroja mientras lanzaba su escudo hacia donde Ren había disparado, cortando el aguijón del escorpión gigante, haciendo que se clave en su cabeza.

Jaune: ¡Nora, acabalo!

Nora: Cuidado. Dijo mientras saltaba sobre sobre el escudo Phyrra el cual estaba siendo sostenido por ella misma. Después de eso, Nora utilizó el retroceso de su arma llevándola al aire

Nora se río en el aire mientras utilizaba el retroceso de su arma nuevamente para bajar a mayor velocidad, cuando llegó utilizo su martillo para golpear al deathstalker en la cabeza haciendo que los chicos lleguen al otro lado del puente junto a Ren el cual cayo de cara al piso por el cansancio.

Entonces el grupo de 4 personas se volteo para ver la última pelea.

Mientras tanto el nevermore fue a por Yang la cual estaba parada en los restos de una torre, en un intento por comerla, abrió la el pico, sin embargo Yang sostuvo el pico con una mano y los pies, dejándolo expuesto.

Yang: Espero que tengas hambre. Grito mientras disparaba dentro del nevermore varias vece, luego bajo de un salto dejando que el nevermore se estrelle contra el monte, ante esto Ichigo se movió a gran velocidad al lado de Yang, para llegar a donde el nevermore y darle un puñetazo para que se quedara incrustado en la elevación natural. Después Blake le paso su látigo a Yang para que esta lo clave en el pilar dejándolo tenso. Ruby utilizo el retroceso de su guadaña para pararse sobre el látigo y hacerlo estirarse lo suficiente, donde estaba Weiss esperando con un glifo de color negro

Weiss: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así?

Ruby: ¿Puedes hacer el tiro?

Weiss: ¿Podré?

Ruby: ¿Puedes?

Weiss: Claro que puedo. Dijo mientras hacía retroceder aún más su látigo y soltándolo, haciendo que el glifo se vuelva de color rojo, y el látigo disparó a Ruby donde estaba el nevermore, también habían más glifos de Weiss para que Ruby pueda correr sobre la empinada elevación, dicho esto Ruby empezó a correr por las paredes de la montaña mientras sostenía el cuello de nevermore con su guadaña. Cuando Ruby llegó a la cima el Nevermore fu decapitado.

Media hora después.

Ozpín: Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing y Sky Lark. Ustedes 4 trajeron los alfiles negros. A partir de hoy trabajaran como el equipo CRDL encabezado por Cardin Winchester.

*Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos y Nora Valkyrie. Ustedes 4 trajeron las torres blancas. A partir de hoy, son el equipo JNPR encabezado por Jaune Arc

Jaune: ¿Eh?

Ozpín: Felicidades muchacho. Dijo mientras Phyrra le daba un golpe en el hombro que desestabilizó a Jaune.

Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee y Yang Xiao Long. Ustedes 4 trajeron los caballeros blancos. A partir de hoy trabajaran como el equipo RWBY encabezado por Ruby Rose

Yang: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor la cual no se lo podía creer.

Y finalmente… Ichigo Kurosaki. Tú recolectaste el rey negro, sin embargo como estaba previsto para tu situación no tendrás equipo, sino que estudiaras en Beacon como mi alumno personal.

Ichigo: Como usted ordene, maestro.

Ante esto todas las personas en la sala, se quedaron con la quijada hasta el suelo. Pero después de unos segundos empezaron a vitorear a Ichigo, especialmente las mujeres.

Ozpín: Al parecer las cosas se están dando para ser interesantes, un año interesante.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

Roman Torchwick estaba hablando por celular apoyado sobre un escritorio el cual parecía tener un mapa de Vale el cual tenía todas las ubicaciones importantes marcadas, cortó la llamada, lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras se prendía un puro.

Después de unos segundos de espera, un hombre encapuchado y enmascarado apareció detrás de Torchwick con un carrito que cargaba una caja medianamente grande, después, Torchwick le pasó unos billetes.

Torchwick: Ábrelo.

El hombre desconocido abrió la caja sin dudar, la cual parecía tener montones de cristales dust de diferentes colores. Torchwick agarro uno y mientras los observaba meticulosamente dijo.

*Vamos a necesitar a más hombres…

* * *

Aquí termina la historia del dia de hoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores del fic, espero que disfruten la 4 parte

* * *

15 minutos después de la asignación de los equipos. Podemos ver a Ozpín y Glynda conversando con Ichigo.

Ozpín: Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas Ichigo. Pero eso será mañana por ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

Ichigo: ¿Dónde dormiré señor?

Ozpín: En el dormitorio del equipo RWBY

Ichigo: ¿No cree que habrá problemas con eso?

Ozpín: No te preocupes eso ya lo tengo cubierto.

Ichigo: Bueno… Me retiro. Dijo el peli naranja mientras el entraba al ascensor y este se cierra.

Glynda: ¿Está seguro de esto profesor?

Ozpín: Más de seguro de lo que incluso a mí me gustaría. Ese ataque que él llama " **Getsuga Tenshou** ", no… Esa energía que el maneja estoy seguro de que eso no es aura. En este caso puedo suponer 2 cosas o él está mintiendo y prefiere ocultar su verdadera identidad y por consecuente, su verdadero poder o de verdad cree que esa energía es aura. Por ahora solo esperemos. Dijo el peliblanco mientras se paraba de su escritorio y comienza a mirar a través de una ventana para observar las estrellas.

Vamos con Ichigo

Q. Zangetsu: Ichigo, me parce que Ozpín ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo que nosotros usamos no es aura, en esta situación tenemos 3 opciones. Podemos simplemente matarlo, ir decirle y decirle la verdad, o mentirle hasta que nos descubra y tengamos que ejecutar alguna de las 2 anteriores.

Ichigo: Matarlo, no parece muy razonable, el maneja esta escuela para entrenar cazadores y cazadoras que sean capaces de pelear contra los Grimm de este " **creador** ". Es más, existe la posibilidad de que él sepa algo de esto. Así yo creo que decirle la verdad podría ser lo mejor.

H. Zangetsu: ¡Pero si intenta algo raro lo destripare!

Ante esto, Ichigo lanzó un suspiro y siguió caminando para llegar hasta su nueva habitación

En la habitación de RWBY

Yang: ¿Por qué Ichigo estará tardando tanto? Pregunto la rubia a nadie en particular.

Ruby: Tal vez siga hablando con el director.

Yang: Ruby sé que en el fondo estas preocupada.

Ruby: ¿P-p-porque estaría preocupada? Dijo la ojiplateada mientras se sonrojaba.

De repente la puerta sonó

Blake: ¡Pasé! Dijo en voz alta para que la persona que estuviera atrás pudiera entrar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a Ichigo.

Yang: Por fin llegas y ¿Qué te dijo?

Ichigo: Nada en especial solo que dormiría aquí y también que la primera clase de mañana será a las 9 AM en punto. ¿Dónde está mi cama? Preguntó el segador de almas de pelo naranja.

Ruby automáticamente (y con algo de nerviosismo) señalo una cama que estaba al lado de la ella.

Ichigo: Bueno. Dijo de forma seca mientras observaba su cama. Después fue al baño, para cambiarse y hacer otras necesidades, después salió y se acostó.

7 horas después

Se podía ver a Ruby en la cara de Weiss mientras la pelinegra con puntas rojas tenía un silbato y entonces Ruby toco el silbato haciendo que Weiss cayera de cara al piso.

Ruby: ¡Buenos días equipo RWBY!

Weiss: ¡¿Por qué carajo me tenías que despertar de esa forma?!

Ruby: ¿Por qué? No hay porque

Weiss: ¿Qué vamos a hacer tan temprano?

Yang: ¡Decorar! Dijo la rubia con una montaña de cosas en ambas manos

Blake: Ordenar y limpiar. Dijo la chica de ojos amarillos mientras veía como las cosas de su maleta se desparramaban.

5 minutos después

Ichigo sale del baño, asustando a todas, mientras que a Yang, Weiss y Blake les salía un sangrado nasal, Ruby se puso en modo olla hirviendo ya que Ichigo solo llevaba un pantalón y sus zapatos. Después se acercó a su cama la cual estaba ordenada junto al resto de su ropa, se terminó de vestir y se fue.

Clase del Prof. Port

Prof. Port: Buenos días joven Kurosaki. Dijo el profesor mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de saludo

Ichigo: Buenos días Prof. Port. Dijo el peli naranja con su casi siempre expresión neutral.

Prof. Port: Educado y puntual, eso me gusta. Por ahora siéntese joven Kurosaki a esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

(En esta parte de la historia todo sucedería igual exceptuando que Ichigo, fue llamado por Ozpín para ya saben que 7u7, ahre no)

* * *

Ichigo: ¿Qué necesita maestro?

Ozpín: Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer.

Ichigo: ¿Lo de las preguntas? Automáticamente Ozpín asintió con la cabeza

Ozpín: ¿Sabías que la energía que manejas no es aura?

Ichigo: Sí.

Ozpín: Entonces ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Ichigo: Hay mucha historia por delante, ¿estaría usted dispuesto a escucharme?

En esta conversación que duro bastante tiempo, Ichigo le hablo a Ozpín sobre sus poderes algo de su historia (por ejemplo como llego a este mundo), sobre sus zanpakuto, y el objetivo que Zangetsu le planteo. También le hablo de todas las razas que el conocía

Ozpín: ¿Tienes alguna forma de corroborar todo lo que has dicho?

Ichigo: Bueno… No puedo usar mi " **Bankai** " o mi " **verdadero getsuga definitivo** " pero puedo materializar a Zangetsu.

Ozpín le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera. Entonces Ichigo entro en su forma de shinigami, dejando pasmados a Glynda y Ozpín, luego agarro del mango sus 2 espadas, dejando dudosos a los 2 nombrados anteriormente y de la nada las espadas fueron engullidas en una energía azul y comenzaron a tomar forma humanoide.

Q. Zangetsu: Así que tú eres, Ozpín, yo soy la representación del poder Quincy de Ichigo y el, es Zangetsu original. Dijo mientras señalaba al peliblanco con cara de desquiciado total que ya estaba discutiendo con Ichigo sobre cualquier cosa.

*¿Pero ahora déjenme preguntarles una cosa?

Ozpín: y ¿Qué es lo querrías saber? Pregunto curioso Ozpín.

Q. Zangetsu: Primero ¿Qué son específicamente las doncellas de las estaciones? Y segundo… ¿Quién controla a los Grimm?

Ozpín estaba más que sorprendido con lo que le había preguntado esta representación en carne y hueso por así decirlo.

Ozpín: Antes de responder me gustaría saber cómo obtuvieron esa información tan importante.

Q. Zangetsu: En nuestra primera noche en este mundo, fuimos a la ciudad más cercana al hogar de Taiyang Xiao Long, ósea vale, buscamos una biblioteca detuvimos el tiempo, para recolectar información sobre este mundo y entre toda la información encontramos a los magos y el cuento de las doncellas de las estaciones.

*Después de estar un tiempo observando este mundo desde la mente de Ichigo llegue a la conclusión de que hay alguien que debe manipular la vida de estos seres sin alma llamados Grimm, además que la mente detrás de todo esto seguramente no sea humana.

Ozpín estaba cada vez más impresionado con este chico.

Ozpín: Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas…

Aquí Ozpín le va hablar de Salem, lo poco que sabe de ella y también le va contar a detalle el tema de las doncellas (incluyendo lo de la doncella de otoño).

Q. Zangetsu: Ah una última cosa Ozpín.

Ozpín: ¿Qué sería esa cosa? Pregunto con su simple sonrisa mientras sostenía su taza de café.

Q. Zangetsu: Tienes sangre de shinigami. Dijo la antigua forma del rey Yhwach.

Ozpín: ¿A qué se refiere?

H. Zangetsu: El Quincy se refiere a que eres un hibrido entre humano y shinigami o mejor conocido como shinigami sustituto, no sé como pero en algún momento seguramente un shinigami cayó en esta dimensión y tal vez tuviste contacto con él aunque la única energía de shinigami es la tuya y la de Ichigo por lo tanto ese hombre o mujer ya debe haber muerto. Respondió la parte Hollow de Zangetsu.

Ozpín: Ósea que ¿dentro de mí también hay una zanpakuto?

Q. Zangetsu asintió con la cabeza.

Q. Zangetsu: Aunque me sorprende que nunca hayas tenido contacto con tu Zanpakuto.

Ozpín: Después cuando se dé la oportunidad les pediré que me enseñen a usar este poder.

Q. Zangetsu: Como gustes.

* * *

2 minutos después en el cuarto de RWBY e Ichigo.

Yang: Oye Ichigo, ¿Por qué el director quiere hablar tanto contigo últimamente?

Ichigo: Solo hablamos de cómo van a ser mis regímenes de entrenamiento.

Ruby: ¿Ya están planificando entrenamientos de combate? Pues te deseo mucha suerte. Dijo un poco tímida aunque logrando pronunciar correctamente cada palabra.

Ichigo: Gracias Ruby. Lo dijo con una sonrisa amable en su cara, lo que hizo que Ruby se ruborizara a más no poder.

* * *

Time skip

Semanas después de la conversación entre los Zangetsus, Ichigo y Ozpín (Glynda también escucho toda la conversación pero no dijo nada). En este tiempo Ichigo y Ozpín comenzaron su entrenamiento secreto, pero los combates normales los hacían en público para el asombro de los estudiantes en la escuela ya que al parecer Ichigo le seguía el paso a Ozpín (Estos combates son mano a mano sin armas).

Vamos a la escuela.

Podemos ver a Cardin a apaleando a Jaune.

Cardin: Esta es la parte en la que pierdes.

Jaune: Sobre mi cada- No termino ya que recibió un rodillazo de Cardin, luego Jaune cayó al suelo del dolor, entonces Cardin estaba por aplastarlo de un mazazo pero todo se ilumino de la nada.

Glynda: Ya es suficiente. Dijo la rubia cazadora mientras se ponía al frente del salón

*Como pueden ver el aura del señor Arc está en rojo eso en un duelo estilo torneo esto indicaría que Jaune ya no estaría apto para la batalla y que el oficial terminaría el duelo. Señor Arc ya han pasado varias semanas por favor intente verificar su scroll. Medir su aura podría ayudarlo a saber cuándo atacar o cuando pasar a una estrategia más defensiva.

*No quisiéramos que fuera devorado por un beowolf ¿o sí?

Cardin: Hable por usted

Glynda: Recuerden todos, solo faltan algunos meses para el festival de Vital. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los estudiantes de otros reinos comiencen a llegar a Vale, así que sigan practicando.

* * *

Ahora podemos ver a el equipo RWBY, JNPR e Ichigo sentados en una mesa comiendo. Mientras que Nora cuenta una historia.

Nora: Ahí estábamos en medio de la noche…

Ren: Era de día

Nora: Estábamos rodeados de Ursas…

Ren: Eran Beolwolves.

Nora: Docenas de ellos. Grito Nora la peli naranja extra energética.

Ren: Eran 2.

Nora: Pero no fueron un problema, después Ren y yo los derrotamos e hicimos un montón de Liens vendiendo piel de Ursa.

Ren: Ah estado teniendo ese sueño durante aproximadamente un mes.

Mientras esto sucedía…

Phyrra: ¿Jaune estas bien? Pregunto la pelirroja preocupa por su capitán.

Jaune: Eh… Sí ¿Por qué?

Ruby: Bueno, podríamos decir que no estás tan bien.

Jaune: Chicos, estoy bien de verdad. Miren… Dijo mientras daba una sonrisa tonta.

Ichigo: Yo creo que un asesino cereal podría dar una sonrisa más honesta que esa.

Entonces Jaune volteo para ver al equipo CRDL, que al parecer estaban molestando a una chica fauno.

Phyrra: Jaune, Cardin te ha estado molestando desde el primer día de clases.

Jaune: ¿Quién? ¿Cardin Winchester? Para nada, solo le gusta bromear, ya saben… chistes prácticos.

Ruby: Es un acosador.

Jaune: Oh vamos mencionen una sola vez que me haya "acosado".

Ichigo: Bueno te voy a leer la lista… Dijo mientras sacaba una libretilla y se ponía unos lentes, que salieron de quien sabe dónde.

*Primero, tiró tus libros de camino a la biblioteca, segundo, activo tú escudo dejándote atorado en una puerta y la cereza del pastel… Te metió en un casillero cohete, después coloco cualquier coordenada y saliste volando de la escuela.

Yang: ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Dijo la rubia señalando la libreta y los lentes.

Ichigo: Ni yo lo se…

Ante esta declaración a todos les cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Jaune: No caí tan lejos de la escuela. Dijo tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

Phyrra: Jaune, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela.

Nora: Oh, le romperemos las piernas.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué estaré tan de acuerdo con tu declaración Nora?

Jaune: Chicos, en serio, está bien. Además no es que sea un patán solamente conmigo, es así con todos.

Chica fauno: Ah, eso duele. Dijo la chica mientras que sus orejas de conejo eran jaladas por Cardin el cual dijo…

*Ven, les dije que eran reales

Chico 2: Que fenómeno.

Ante esto Ichigo, se levantó de la nada.

Blake: Ichigo… ¿Qué vas hacer?

Ichigo no respondió, se dirigió detrás de Cardin y le propino un gancho derecho en la cara tirándolo al piso y sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Después, Ichigo agarro del cuello a Cardin y lo levanto lo suficiente como para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, después lo bajo con tanta fuerza que sus pies se incrustaron en el piso, después Ichigo empezó a usar Cardin como saco de boxeo, luego lo agarro de la cabeza para dar un paso a la izquierda y pisar al chico 2 el cual quiso golpear a Ichigo pero grito del dolor por el fuerte pisotón, después le dio un codazo en el estómago a Cardin lo suficientemente fuerte, segundos después podemos observar a Cardin vomitando en la cara de su compañero de equipo, luego mientras Ichigo aun sostenía la cabeza de un adolorido Cardin.

Ichigo: ¿Me permites? Pregunto señalando con su mano libre la comida maltratada por Cardin

Chica fauno: ¿Q-q-que vas a hacer? Preguntó reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

Ichigo: Solo lo voy a hacer comer lo que él es… Basura. Dijo mientras agarraba la cabeza de Cardin y la empezaba a golpear una y otra vez contra el plato con comida, dejando la cara de Cardin llena de una pasta verde.

Ichigo: Llévenselo de mi vista antes de acabe con su sufrimiento… Dijo mientras le lanzaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Cardin a otro de sus amigos, los cuales salieron corriendo del miedo.

Después de esto, Ichigo se dirigió a la chica fauno la cual se puso nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del shinigami sustituto. Sin embargo, hizo algo que ella no se lo esperaba

Ichigo: Toma. Dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dejaba en la mesa

Chica fauno: ¿Para mí? Dijo sorprendida y anonada la chica con facciones de conejo.

Ichigo: Sí es para ti. Dijo mientras volvía a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

Phyrra: ¿Oye Ichigo, no crees que fuiste un poco duro?

Ichigo: Me gusta aplastar a las personas con orgullo a mi manera. No es la primera vez que hago que mi rival vomité sobre su compañero.

Phyrra: Aunque fuiste amable con la chica, eso me agrado. Dijo la pelirroja de ropas espartanas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Ante este comentario todos en la sala estaban haciendo una nota mental y dice: "No hacer enojar a Ichigo porque si no va a hacer a vomites sobre tu propio compañero.

Después de esto todo iría como en la historia original, lo de Cardin extorsionando a Jaune, después lo de que Jaune vence al Ursa con la ayuda de Phyrra, etc.

* * *

Time skip

En el festival Vital.

Podemos ver a RWBY e Ichigo caminando por la ciudad, admirando las decoraciones por el festival.

Weiss: El festival Vital. ¡Esto es absolutamente maravilloso!

Ichigo: Oye Weiss, algo malo seguramente va a pasar hoy, lo presiento, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad que puedas mantener una sonrisa por más de 10 segundos.

Ruby: No creo haberte visto nunca reír tanto, Weiss. Me está hartando un poco…

Weiss: ¿Cómo podría no sonreír? ¡Es un festival dedicado a las culturas del mundo! Habrá bailes, habrá fiestas, desfiles, un torneo… ¡Toda la planificación de este evento es simplemente increíble!

Yang: Tú sí que sabes tomar algo bueno y hacerlo sonar aburrido.

Weiss: ¡Tú, tranquila!

Yang: Recuérdame de nuevo por que estamos pasando nuestro viernes por la tarde visitando a estos perros tontos…

Ruby: Oh, huelen a pescado. Dijo Ruby mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Weiss: Escuche que los estudiantes de Vacuo llegaran en barco, hoy mismo. Y como representante de Beacon, siento que es mi deber darles la bienvenida a este buen reino.

Blake: Quieres espiarlos para tener una ventaja en el torneo.

Weiss: ¡No puedes probarlo!

Entonces Ruby vio algo que le dio curiosidad y vio una tienda con montones de cintas de color amarillo que tienen escrito "fuerza policial de Vale, no pase"

Ruby: ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Preguntó al que parecía ser un detective.

Detective: Un robo. La segunda tienda de Dust está semana. Este se lugar se está convirtiendo en una selva.

Yang: Eso es terrible

Ichigo: Siento la esencia de Torchwick en este lugar.

Ruby: ¿En serio? Pregunto la pequeña rosa a su compañero que no es parte del equipo RWBY

Ichigo: Sí, la sensación no es mucha ya que al parecer esto paso hace un par de días si no me equivoco, por lo tanto no se puede sentir claramente pero puedo sentir la misma esencia que cuando peleamos contra Torchwick el día anterior de entrar a Beacon.

Ruby: Es preocupante.

Ruby estaba observando pensativa el lugar, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por lo que dijo otro de los detectives.

Detective 2: Dejaron todo el dinero.

Detective: Si, esto no tiene sentido. Dijo el hombre mayor con lentes preguntándose la razón de los ladrones. *¿Quién necesita tanto Dust?

Detective 2: No lo sé, ¿Estás pensando en el colmillo blanco?

Detective: Si creo que no nos pagan lo suficiente.

Weiss: El Colmillo Blanco… ¡Que horrible grupo de degenerados!

Blake: ¿Cuál es tu problema? Preguntó la peli negra con algo de enojo.

Weiss: ¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me preocupo por los locos criminales.

Blake: El Colmillo Blanco apenas son un grupo de Degenerados… Son una colección de faunos errados.

Weiss: ¿Errados? Quieren eliminar la humanidad de la faz de la tierra.

Ichigo: Ha sido así este año recién.

Weiss: ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Weiss con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro mientras observaba al peli naranja con su siempre expresión impasible.

Ichigo: Hasta algunos años el grupo conocido como Colmillo Blanco, hacía huelgas pacificas a los políticos y gobernadores poderosos para reclamar que dejen de ser extorsionados y abusados como si fueran cualquier otro animal de carga, después de todo los faunos tendrán partes de animales, pero siguen siendo humanos, así que yo pienso que no estaba mal este grupo. Hasta que Adam Taurus asumió el puesto de líder, desde ese momento, el planeo imponer el respeto de los faunos con el miedo, por lógica es muy extremista.

*El primer movimiento público de este hombre fue en una de las últimas revueltas públicas de faunos, no obstante el Colmillo Blanco liderado por este hombre transformo todo en una masacre. Por lo tanto, yo no los llamaría errados ya que los faunos que trabajan con este hombre son más o menos como él, sin embargo eso no significa que todos los faunos sean asesinos cereales que buscan, poder, poder y más poder, tanto físico como político o espiritual, o también pueden ser faunos forzados a trabajar en ese lugar. Hay muchos puntos extraños a tener en cuenta, puedo entender que el Colmillo Blanco se asocie con un humano sin facciones de animal, pero ¿Con Torchwick? Él es muy racista y si no está en el grupo de los más, es porque él es el número 1. (Aclaración: Ichigo puede moverse a la velocidad del sonido´{y no me refiero al paso flash de los arrancar} y por lo tanto es muy fácil recolectar información de cualquier persona en el planeta, ademas de que puede detener el tiempo ponerse a leer algún libro que contenga información sobre cualquier cosa que este buscando, como esas búsquedas son totalmente irrelevantes no las escribí)

Ante esto Weiss se quedó callada, procesando todo lo que Ichigo había dicho.

Weiss: Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista…

Ante esto muchas personas en la ciudad miraron algo sorprendidos al shinigami sustituto, especialmente las mujeres fauno. Sin embargo…

Oficial: ¡Detengan a ese fauno!

Fauno rubio: ¡Gracias por el recibimiento, muchachos! Dijo mientras saltaba del barco, cae en el muelle y se posa en una lámpara de luz boca abajo con su cola enrollada en la lámpara, mientras abría un plátano y lógicamente lo come.

Oficial: ¡No eres un buen polizón!

Fauno rubio: ¡Un polizón que no fuera bueno hubiera sido atrapado! ¡Soy un excelente polizón! Dijo mientras esquivaba una piedra de parte de uno de los detectives.

Detective: Oye, ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!

Una vez dicho esto, el fauno le tiro la cascara de la fruta en la cara. Después se paró en la lámpara, saltó y empezó a correr de los detectives. Cuando, el fauno pasó al lado del equipo RWBY, paso en cámara lenta al lado de Blake y le guiño el ojo.

Ichigo: ¿Le guiño el ojo? Supongo que el chico es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Blake es un fauno.

Yang: Weiss, querías ver a la competencia y ahí va.

Weiss: ¡Rápido, tenemos que observarlo para confirmar que lo que dijo Ichigo es verdad! Dijo mientras salía corriendo, junto a Ruby y Yang. Blake se quedó observando un segundo, pero cuando iba a salir corriendo…

Ichigo: Blake, ¿Ese chico se dio cuenta de que eres un fauno?

Blake lo miro sorprendida. *¿D-d-de que estas hablan-

Ichigo: Podrás engañar a los demás pero a mí no, sé que eres una fauno desde el primer día que te vi, y no se la razón por la que hayas estado mintiendo tanto tiempo, pero en algún momento te descubrirán, será mejor que les digas la verdad ante de que sea tarde. A mí no tienes nada que decirme, hasta sé que fuiste miembro del Colmillo Blanco.

Una vez dicho esto, empezó a correr para alcanzar al grupo con Blake detrás. Pocos segundos después ya estaban de nuevo con el grupo el cual parecía liderado por Weiss, pero cuando doblaron por una esquina, Weiss choco con alguien, entonces Weiss vio como el fauno se escapaba.

Weiss: ¡No, se escapó!

Yang: Weiss… Entonces la peliblanca se dio cuenta de la situación y se levantó rápido.

Chica extraña: Saludos. Dijo desde el piso levantando la mano.

Ruby: Eh… Hola

Yang: ¿Estas... Bien?

Chica extraña: De maravilla. Gracias por preguntar.

Yang: ¿Quieres levantarte?

Chica extraña: Sí. Dijo mientras hábilmente se levantaba. Ante esto todas las chicas dieron un paso atrás excepto Ichigo. *Mi nombre es Penny, un placer conocerlas y conocerte a ti también dijo mientras miraba a Ichigo.

Ruby: Hola Penny, soy Ruby.

Ichigo: Yo soy Ichigo.

Weiss: Yo soy Weiss.

Blake: Blake

Yang: ¿Estas segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? Pero recibió un pequeño golpecito de parte de Blake para que se dé cuenta de la situación.

*Oh... Soy Yang

Penny: Un placer conocerlas y conocerte a ti también.

Weiss: Acabas de decirlo.

Penny: Así que lo hice.

Weiss: Bueno discúlpanos por el tropezón.

Ruby: Cuídate, amiga. Ante esta última palabra Penny se quedó anonadada.

Yang: Ella era... Extraña.

Weiss: Ahora, ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese fauno? Pero vieron a Penny enfrente de ellos como si se hubiera tele transportado.

Yang: Oh, lo siento mucho... Pensé que no me escucharías.

Penny: No tú, tú. Dijo mientras miraba a Ruby con curiosidad y algo de emoción

Ruby: ¿Yo? Yo... eh, no sé... Yo...

Penny: Me llamaste amiga. ¿De verdad soy tu amiga?

Entonces vio a su equipo, los cuales le decían que dijera "no", entonces vio a Ichigo el cual estaba con su siempre expresión impasible.

Ruby: Eh... Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Ante esta respuesta el resto del equipo RWBY se cayó estilo anime.

Penny: Sensacional. Podemos pintar nuestras uñas, probarnos ropa y hablar sobre chicos lindos. Como por ejemplo tu novio, dijo señalando a Ichigo.

Ruby: ¡N-n-n-no es mi novio! Dijo tratando de articular correctamente por la vergüenza.

Penny: Pero sí parecen tan unidos. Hasta podría decir que parecen casados.

Ante esto, Ruby se imaginó una boda entre ella e Ichigo y empezó a hervir.

Yang: Ves Ruby, necesitas ese tipo de honestidad.

De la nada, el scroll de Ichigo vibró, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje de Ozpín

Yang: ¿Qué dice? Preguntó curiosa la rubia

Ichigo: Dice que vaya a una excursión de entrenamiento, lamentablemente esto me consumirá el fin de semana... Pero es lo que hay. Nos veremos después. Dijo mientras se iban y las chicas lo saludan igual que Ruby la cual acepto de mala gana que Ichigo se vaya.

Aclaración: A partir de aquí todo sucederá igual que en la historia original desde la salida de Blake hasta el asalto de Torchwick al cargamento de Dust, también incluye la presentación de los personajes de Mercury y Emerald, los cuales son presentados en el volumen 2, pero recién se observan sus habilidades claramente en el volumen 3. Recién en el volumen 2 (obviamente es mi opinión) se empieza a poner verdaderamente interesante. Bueno, abriremos en el segundo semestre. Continuemos con la historia

* * *

Se puede observar al equipo RWBY y a un Ichigo leyendo su scroll. El cual decía que podrían descansar de su entrenamiento por esta noche ya que mañana comienzan las clases.

Yang: Debe ser difícil tener que ser el alumno personal de Ozpín.

Weiss: Sin embargo, yo creo que deberías sentirte orgulloso. Solo digo, el mismísimo director se ofreció a entrenarte personalmente.

Ichigo: Algunas veces la profesora Goodwitch también entrena conmigo, aprendí muchas cosas sobre mi propia aura que no se me habían ocurrido.

Q. Zangetsu: Ahora que lo pienso, definitivamente no fue en vano venir a este mundo. Dijo la parte Quincy de Zangetsu en la mente del peli naranja.

Mientras tanto Blake estaba leyendo un cuadernillo que parecía tener unos dibujos, con algunas descripciones.

Yang: ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Le grito en el oído a la peli negra.

Blake: Nada... Solo estaba leyendo los apuntes del semestre pasado.

Yang: Aburrido. Dijo mientras le lanzaban una uva y está la come. Ante esto, Nora que estaba en la mesa de enfrente se comenzó a reír. Y le lanzó otra uva la cual Yang atrapó con la boca sin problemas mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. Pero de la nada sale Ruby con un montón de papeles.

Ruby: Hermanas, amigos, Weiss. Y se escuchó un pequeño chillo de parte de Weiss como signo de queja de lo que dijo Ruby.

Ruby: Hace 47 minutos, tuve un sueño.

Yang: Esto se va a poner bueno. Dijo mientras atrapaba otra uva con la boca.

Ruby: El sueño de que algún día. Nosotras 4 nos uniríamos como un equipo y pudiéramos tener el día más divertido de todos y que jamás se pudiera volver a repetir, ¡JAMAS! Grito la chica con ojos plateados, para que todos en las 2 mesas la escucharan.

Weiss: ¿Te robaste mi carpeta?

Ruby: No soy corrupta.

Blake: ¿De qué hablas? Pregunto la chica con orejas de gato.

Ruby: Hablo de iniciar el semestre con un BANG.

Yang: ¡Yo siempre inicio mis semestres con un YANG! Ante el mal juego de palabras, Weiss y Blake bajaron la cabeza decepcionadas, mientras tanto Nora le lanzó a Yang una manzana en la cara y la rubia lo recibió de lleno, entonces miro a Nora con fastidio.

Ruby: Miren chica, han sido unas buenas 2 semanas y entre la llegada de más estudiantes de intercambio y el torneo al final del semestre... ¡Nuestro segundo semestre será grandioso!

*Pero... ¡Las clases empiezan mañana! ¡Y por ello me he tomado la molestia de organizarnos una serie de actividades asombrosas para nosotras hoy!

Weiss: No sé si estar orgullosa o tener miedo de lo que hayas planeado. Mientras que Yang le devolvía la manzana a Nora

Blake: No sé... Creo que me saltare está

Weiss: Saltando o no. Creo que sin importar como pasemos este último día. Deberíamos hacerlo como un equipo.

Nora: ¡Ya lo tengo! Grito la peli naranja hiperactiva mientras lanzaba un pastel al otro lado de en la mesa de enfrente donde el equipo RWBY junto a Ichigo.

Weiss: Yo pienso que- Fue cortada ya que recibió un tortazo en la cara de parte de Nora.

* * *

Chico de pelo celeste: Hombre, que mala onda.

Sun: Entonces estábamos peleando lado a lado y ella era súper rápida, entonces le tiré una banana al tío en la cara. Que suena asqueroso... Pero fue asombroso.

Chico de pelo celeste: Bien.

Sun: Y la mejor parte... Ella es una faunus. Pero es un secreto, ok?

Chico de pelo celeste: Entendido.

Sun: Y no un secreto del tipo "iré a contarle Scarlett en cuanto Sun me dé la espalda", hablo de un secreto de verdad.

Chico de pelo celeste: Tranquilízate viejo ok? Ya entendí. Lo tengo bajo control

Sun: Más te vale. Es que no quiero arruinar esto sabes. Las personas aquí son las más geniales, sin ofenderlos a ustedes chicos.

Chico de pelo celeste: No me ofendí

Sun: okey, están aquí adentro, estoy muy emocionado de que los conozcas. ¿Así que pórtate chido, ok? ¿Serás cool, no? Ante esto el peli celeste se puso con los brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Sun: Buen punto. Entonces entraron pero vieron algo sorprendidos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Grupo de estudiantes: Pelea de comida. Gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo

Entonces vieron a Nora parada en unas mesas apiladas una encima de la otra.

*Yo soy la reina del castillo, yo soy la reina del castillo.

Ruby: ¡La justicia será ágil! ¡La justicia será dolorosa! ¡Sera deliciosa! Grito mientras el resto de su equipo se alzaba detrás de ella en un grito de guerra.

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba leyendo una revista tranquilamente, como si no le importara lo que hay a su alrededor

Nora: ¡Córtenles la cabeza! Dijo para Ren de un salto se posara sobre una bandeja con unas sandías, hizo un pisotón sobre la bandeja para que las sandias se levantaran en el aire y de una patada giratoria lanzaba todas las sandias contra el equipo RWBY, Jaune agarro una y también la lanzó igual que Phyrra, mientras que Nora usó su fuerza para voltear toda una mesa de sandías en contra del equipo RWBY

Ruby: Yang, el pavo. Ante esto, Yang corrió hacia dos pavos y se los coloco como si fueran Ember Celica, entonces empezó a destruir todas las sandías que se le acercaran mientras empezaba a ganar terreno, luego vino Blake la cual dio una voltereta sobre el suelo para agarrar 2 tiras de pan y empezó a pelear con Phyrra, así siguieron peleando. Hasta que, apropósito Ichigo se dejó golpear por cualquier cosa que los chicos lanzaran para tener una excusa y entrar a la pelea, por lo tanto todo se fue al carajo cuando Nora golpeo el piso con su martillo sandía y montones mesas y comida cayeron encima de Ichigo.

Yang: Oh no, esto es malo.

Blake: ¿Por qué?

Yang: Ichigo estaba en el centro del golpe de Nora

Weiss: ¿Estas preocupada?

Yang: Más bien estoy rezando por mi vida.

De repente todo empezó a temblar. Las mesas, la comídalos cubiertos, etc. Todo comenzó a levitar y en el centro estaba Ichigo con una mirada de fastidio

Ichigo: Esto se termina ahora. Dijo con una mirada que derribaría hasta el guerrero más valiente.

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar piñas, golpes, patadas venir de todos lados, mientras que la comida volaba por todos lados. Y en el centro de la habitación están los equipos JNPR y RWBY, mientras que Ichigo estaba parado unos metros más adelante del chico de cabello celeste y Sun. Entonces Ichigo empezó a dar puñetazos tan rápido que parecía como si no tuviera brazos, no obstante latas, comida, cubiertos (mesas no porque ya estaban todas rotas), empezaron a volar hacia los 2 equipos estrellándolos contra la pared y después cayeron al piso.

Sun: Amo a estos chicos. Dijo mientras miraba a su amigo el cual estaba molesto porque quedo empapado, pero al cuarto entró Glynda y con gruñido de fastidio reacomodo todo lo que los chicos habían destruido.

Glynda: Niños, por favor no jueguen con su comida. Luego escucho un eructo de Nora y todos empezaron a reír. Apareció Ozpín por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ozpín: Déjalo pasar.

Glynda dio un suspiro cansado. *Se supone que sean lo defensores del mundo.

Ozpín: Y lo serán, pero ahora siguen siendo niños. Así que porque no dejarlos actuar así. Después de todo no es algo que podrán ser por siempre.

* * *

Salto en el tiempo

Podemos ver a la mujer de traje rojo del primer capítulo junto a Emerald, Mercury y Torchwick discutiendo sobre algo particular.

Torchwick: LAMENTO haber estado ocupado robando cada partícula de "polvo en este reino.

Mercury: Eres una inspiración para cada rufián con un arma y una máscara de ski.

Torchwick: Mira a tu alrededor niño, tengo a esta ciudad asustada. Los policías acampando en cada esquina, los precios del polvo por las nubes y estamos aquí parados en un almacén con más cristales, frascos y municiones de polvo de las que imaginamos. Y hablando de ello... Si pudieran decirme su plan maestro harían mi próxima ronda de robos mucho más sencilla.

Mujer con vestido rojo: Eso ya no importa, ya hemos terminado con el polvo

Torchwick: Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Mujer con vestido rojo: Nos moveremos. Haz que el colmillo blanco desaloje este edificio. Te enviare detalles y coordenadas está noche

Torchwick: ¿Coordenadas?

Mujer de vestido rojo: Procederemos a la fase 2. Dijo mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Podemos ver a Blake pensando en su última batalla con batalla con Torchwick, en su cama recordando lo que dijo... *El Colmillo blanco y yo estamos trabajando como socios.

Flashback

Ozpín: Esta ha sido una tarde memorable. Estoy seguro que después de una noche intrusión e intento de robo probablemente solo quieras irte a casa y ponerte a dormir pero... Esperaba poder platicar un poco.

Blake: Por supuesto. Dijo con un asentimiento

Rápidamente Ozpín dijo. *Maravilloso. Como sabes para poder inscribirse en mi academia. Los estudiantes primero deben pasar un examen riguroso. La mayoría de los nombrados toman años de entrenamiento en las diferentes escuelas del mundo pero tú eres una de las pocas que no lo hizo. Y pasaste el examen con facilidad.

Blake: Fui criada fuera de los reinos. Si no sabes pelear, no podrás sobrevivir.

Ozpín: Bueno, ciertamente has sobrevivido, Blake. Admiro tu impulso. Y estoy orgulloso de manejar una escuela que acepta todo tipo de persona. Ricos, pobres, humanos y faunus. ¿Por qué usas ese moño Blake? ¿Por qué esconder quién eres?

Blake: Tal vez usted este dispuesto a aceptar a los faunus pero su especie no.

Ozpín: Cierto, pero continuamos dando pasos disminuir la diferencia.

Blake: Con el debido respeto... Necesitan empezar a dar pasos más grandes. Hasta entonces, prefiero no atraer atención innecesaria. Quiero que la gente me vea por quien soy, no lo que soy.

Ozpín: Y ¿Qué eres?

Blake: No... No entiendo su pregunta.

Ozpín: ¿Cómo supiste que el colmillo blanco estaría en el muelle en la noche?

Blake: No lo sabía. Simplemente estuve en el lugar y momento correctos.

Ozpín: No eres la primera. Pero lo que paso esa noche no es un accidente aislado. Puede que sea tu director, pero también soy un cazador y es mi juramento el proteger el mundo de fuerzas que conspiran contra él. ¿Está usted segura que solo eso quería decirme?

Blake: Estoy segura.

Ozpín: Muy bien... Gracias por su tiempo Srta. Belladona. Si alguna vez necesita hablar conmigo, por favor no dude en preguntar.

Fin del flashback

Podemos ver al resto del equipo RWBY entrando a su habitación.

Yang: No debimos haberlo dejado jugar.

Ruby: Solo estas enojada porque el nuevo te gano.

Mientras todo esto sucede Blake estaba por salir de la habitación. Entonces Weiss dijo.

*Tu alto ahí. Últimamente has estado callada, antisocial y malhumorada

Yang: ¿Conoces a Blake?

Weiss: Entiendo que sea parte de tu personalidad, pero lo has estado haciendo más de lo habitual. Lo cual, para ser franca, es inaceptable. Nos hiciste una promesa. Que nos harías saber si algo andaba mal. Así que Blake Belladona ¿Qué anda mal? Dijo la peliblanca mientras cómicamente se paraba sobre una silla y señala a Blake.

Blake: Yo solo... No entiendo cómo están tan tranquilos

Ruby: ¿Aun piensas en Torchwick?

Blake: Torchwick, el colmillo blanco, todo eso. Algo grande está sucediendo y nadie está haciendo nada al respecto.

Yang: Ozpín nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos. Estoy segura que la policía y los cazadores pueden manejarlo.

Blake: Pues yo no lo estoy. Ellos no conocen al colmillo blanco como yo

Weiss: Okey, entre hacer explotar clubs nocturnos y luchar por la libertad. Estoy segura que ustedes 3 creen que estamos listas para salir y aprehender a estos malhechores.

Ruby: ¿A quiénes?

Weiss: Y déjenme tener la voz de la razón por esta vez. Dijo mientras señalaba a la chica con orejas de gato, la cual o dijo nada al respecto. *Somos estudiantes, no estamos listas para lidiar con este tipo de situación.

Ruby: Bueno pero que...

Ichigo: En realidad creo que tiene razón. Cuando Ichigo dijo eso todas las chicas saltaron sorprendidas.

Blake: ¿Escuchaste de lo que estamos hablando?

Ichigo: Sí. Dijo el peli naranja secamente mientras mira el cielo atreves de una ventana.

Ruby: Si, pero...

Weiss: No estamos listas.

Blake: Y puede que nunca estemos listas, nuestro enemigo no va a esperar el día de nuestra graduación. Están allá afuera, en algún lugar, planeando algo y ninguna de nosotras sabe que es.

Ichigo: Yo sí, aunque es solo una vaga idea y tampoco tengo permitido contar todos los detalles, pero sí, tengo una vaga idea de lo que están planeando. Cuando dijo eso, todo el equipo RWBY se quedaron mirándolo algo sorprendidas.

Ruby: Bien... Todo aquel que esté de acuerdo en ser los hermanos y hermanas gánster y secretamente trabajan para derrocar a la organización malvada que conspira en contra del reino de Vale... Diga yo.

Yang: Sí... adoro cuando eres combativa.

Weiss: Bueno, supongo que puede ser divertido.

Ruby: Ninguna dijo yo...

Ichigo: Yo. Automáticamente Ruby se volvió a activar y miro a Ichigo con satisfacción y algo de rubor.

Blake: Bueno pues, estamos juntos en esto.

Ruby: Hagamos un plan.

Yang: ¡Oh sí!

Ruby: Oh, olvide mi juego en la biblioteca

Weiss: Estamos perdidos.

Q. Zangetsu: Ichigo, ¿Sientes esa presencia en el pasillo?

Ichigo: Sí, hay 2 presencias algo malvadas pero la otra... No puede ser, esa sensación de otoño...

Mientras Ichigo y Q. Zangetsu conversan en la mente del shinigami sustito, Ruby salió corriendo hacía la biblioteca para buscar su juego, pero tropezó.

Ruby: Perdón, ¿Estás bien?

Emerald: Estoy bien. Solo ve a dónde vas. Dijo mientras le tendía la mano en signo de ayuda

Ruby: Perdón... Yo soy Ruby. ¿Ustedes son nuevos?

Mujer de vestido rojo (aunque ahora está vestida con un uniforme de estudiante xd): Somos de Haven.

Aunque parecen amistosos Ruby se dio cuenta de esta extraña sensación que emana esa mujer. Sin embargo saco esos pensamientos de su mente.

Ruby: Están aquí por el festival, pero los estudiantes de intercambio tienen su propio dormitorio.

Mercury: Supongo que dimos una vuelta equivocada.

Ruby: No se preocupen, eso pasa seguido. Su edificio está al este de aquí.

Mujer de vestido rojo: Gracias, quizás no veamos de nuevo.

Ruby: Tal vez y bienvenidos a Beacon.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capítulo 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ah y también ya tengo pensada la idea de cómo va a ser el " **Shikai** " y " **Bankai** " de Ozpín pero va a pasar un rato largo para eso así que también voy a necesitar traducciones. El nombre del " **Shikai** " va a ser " **Loto Destructor** " y del " **Bankai** " va a ser " **Gran destructor de la vida y la muerte** ". Necesito esas ya que bueno, como que en japonés con letras latinas queda bastante mejor pero el traductor de Google obviamente no proporciona las traducciones correctas así que si alguien sabe se le agradece y si no vamos con el traductor de google.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento si he tardado bastante, pero la escuela me está quitando mucho tiempo así que escribo cuando puedo. Bueno, sin más excusas ni vueltas empecemos.

Podemos ver a Ruby Rose retorciéndose en su cama porque está teniendo un sueño.

Sueño

Podemos ver a Ruby, corriendo por un bosque con algo de apuro y totalmente desarmada, detrás de ella se escuchan unos pasos, era Ichigo caminando detrás de Ruby. Ichigo empezó a caminar más rápido mientras Ruby retrocedía con un rubor en su cara, sin embargo se topó con un árbol e Ichigo la alcanzó. Ruby se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, pero sintió las manos de Ichigo en sus mejillas mientras él se acerca a su oído.

*Ruby, Ruby... Despierta. Le susurro el peli naranja. Su voz resonaba como un eco y se escuchaba como si estuviera en todos lados.

En el mundo real

Podemos ver al dios de la muerte sustituto tocándole un hombro a Ruby para que despierte. De la nada Ruby despertó muy agitada. *¿Estás bien, te ves como si hubieras escapado de una manada de nevermore gigantes además estás algo roja? Le pregunto el hibrido a la amante de las armas.

*Oh no es nada. Dijo Ruby algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

*Cámbiate, tenemos que ir a clase en un rato.

Salto en el tiempo

Después de la clase del Prof. Port.

Se puede observar a todo el equipo RWBY e Ichigo tirado en la cama con una expresión de que está esperando algo.

*Se dan cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer podría terminar siendo una locura. Dijo la heredera Schnee a nadie en particular.

*Aunque sea tenemos un plan. Yang dijo mientras sentaba en su cama

*¿Cada una recuerda su parte del plan? Pregunto Ruby.

*Tú y yo vamos a la TCT para revisar los archivos de la compañía Schnee con relación a robos y criminales. Dijo la peliblanca mientras repetía su parte del plan.

*El colmillo blanco suele esconderse y hacer reuniones generales para recolectar recursos armamentísticos y además reclutar miembros nuevos. Si puedo infiltrarme en la sede, con suerte averiguare lo que están planeando. Dijo la chica con orejas de gato.

*De casualidad tengo un amigo en la parte oscura de la ciudad, que sabe ciertas cosas. Sacarle información no debería ser tan difícil. Dijo la rubia con una con una sonrisa y los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados.

*Y yo controlar las tiendas de polvo abiertas para evitar más robos. Dijo por último nuestro prota.

*Bien equipo RWBY e Ichigo, vamos a la acción. Dijo la capitana con emoción en su voz.

*Bien por fin patearemos el trasero de Torchwick. Dijo Sun apareciendo desde la ventana de la habitación.

*¡¿Sun?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Espeto la chica pelinegra. *Nada, solo vengo para tratar de hacer lo mismo que ustedes. Respondió el chico con cola de mono. *Sun no queremos involucrar amigos en esto. Contrarresto la menor del lugar pensando que era lo mejor para el chico.

*Siempre deberías involucrar amigos, por eso traje a Neptune. Dijo el chico rubio, automáticamente todas las chicas miraron al costado de la ventana para ver al ya mencionado Neptune pegado a la pared. *¿Cómo subiste allí arriba? Preguntó la hermana mayor de la capitana del equipó con curiosidad en su voz. *Tengo mis métodos, aunque enserio estamos muy alto, podrían dejarme pasar por favor. Dijo el peli azul con apuro y algo de vértigo por estar tan alto.

30 segundos después

*Bueno, Sun tu iras con Blake a investigar al colmillo blanco, Neptune tu iras con Yang a ver a ese amigo suyo. Dijo ordenando Ruby mientras miraba a sus compañeros sin embargo Weiss automáticamente presento su crítica. *Yo creo que tú deberías ir con Yang.

*Entonces ¿Quién ira contigo? Contrarresto la medio pellirroja. *Pues... Podría ir con Neptune. Dijo de forma interesada ante lo que solo recibió una mirada tranquila del chico, sin embargo Ruby solo se burló de ella, y la agarró del cuello de su vestido arrastrándola.

Un tiempo después

Podemos ver a Ichigo con su fullbring activado sentado en posición de flor de loto en un edificio cualquiera. Hablando con su Zanpakuto mientras intenta sentir si hay cualquier distorsión en el reiatsu para identificar si Torchwick aparece.

*Creo que lo que estás haciendo es en vano. Espeto el Zanpakuto que asumió la forma antigua de Yhwach. *¿A qué te refieres? Le pregunto el shinigami a su compañero. *Ese tal Torchwick ya no tiene sentido que siga robando, todo lo que le queda es seguir causando disturbios y seguir reclutando miembros para esa organización.

*Comprendo tu punto vista, entonces que sugieres que hagamos.

*Bueno, como sabes el general de atlas, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es James Ironwood, tiene como objetivo tratar de que las maquinas sean capaces de reemplazar a los cazadores en combate, como es obvio eso es una estupidez, además de que justamente la corrupción le da acceso a Torchwick a utilizar cualquier tipo de maquinaria militar. ¿Te enteraste de la publicación modelo de ese robot paladín?

El chico de pelo naranja simplemente asintió con la cabeza mentalmente.

*Es obvio que él va a tratar de obtenerlo y si no trata es porque ya lo tiene.

*Espera... Siento unas energía en movimiento, son ¿Blake y Sun? Y atrás va... Torchwick...

Apenas dijo eso el scroll de Ichigo sonó revelando que Blake está llamando

* ¡Todo mundo! Si pueden oírme, necesitamos...

Fue cortada por su compañero haciendo un grito de auxilio al estilo Tarzan. *Hay un robot, es grande, muy grande. El torchwick ese está adentro controlándolo o algo.

Automáticamente Ichigo cortó la llamada y lanzó un suspiro de irritación. *¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? Dijo irritado el antiguo shinigami sustituto mientras daba un gran salto hacia donde sintió las energías de los muchachos.

*Espera... Ichigo siento un gran pico de energía hacia el oeste. Dijo con una voz inquisitiva y un poco sería.

*Es cierto se siente como si estuviera muriendo. A pesar de que es una energía Grimm se siente extrañamente más poderosa, demasiado más poderosa que el resto. ¿Por qué no la hemos sentido hasta ahora? Pregunto a nadie en particular. En este punto Ichigo comenzaba a entender más al Grimm tal vez no tengan aura pero son seres nacidos de la naturaleza por lo tanto tienen energía espiritual aunque la mayoría posee una energía tan baja que no se puede sentir.

*Oh se parece un poco a mí... Dijo con un tono misterioso el Hollow zanpakuto.

*¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto con algo de curiosidad y el ceño algo más fruncido de lo normal.

*Es obviamente mucho más fuerte que el resto, considerando esto y su estado deplorable, talvez entró como en una especie de súper siesta.

*Hibernación. Le dijo el chico de pelo naranja el cual estaba suspendido en el aire.

*A quién le importa esa mierda de vocabulario tuyo, el punto es que está despertando y por su mal estado necesitara pegarse a algo para sobrevivir. No creo que pueda romper paredes dimensionales como nosotros pero con el poder que tiene si podría entrar en la mierda de cerebros humanos o mundo interno y devorar energía espiritual desde ahí.

*Claro, no hemos estado sintiendo su poder porque estaba dormido. Dijo con una mirada satisfecha el Quincy Zanpakuto.

*¿Hay algún problema con su búsqueda de un cuerpo para sobrevivir?

*Pues claro a menos que quieras que haya una masacre por todos lados de parte de esa mierda de color negro y mascara blanca. Yo te diría que lo extermines. Si lo dejas vivir va a ir por ahí buscando huéspedes y el que no pueda resistir su poder simplemente morirá y como su poder es inmenso comparado con estos humanos va a estar un buen rato buscando un cuerpito humano capaz de aguantar.

*Déjanos a mí y al Hollow lidiar con este Grimm, tu ve a perseguir a Torchwick.

Dicho esto del cuerpo de Ichigo salieron dos luces azules una clara y otra oscura. Al instante se materializaron en los 2 zanpakutos y salieron en un estallido de velocidad hacia el pico de energía.

Entonces Ichigo se empezó a dirigir hacia donde están las chicas. Después de ubicarlas se paró en el borde de la carretera y dio otro salto, para caer encima del robot gigante y cortar su brazo derecho justo antes de que golpee a Yang.

Yang: Que momento tan oportuno para llegar eh. Ichigo no respondió, sin embargo dio otro salto y concentro grandes cantidades de energía en su espada de una mano para descargarla toda en un corte vertical. Torchwick se desconcertó ante esto y por eso logro esquivar el ataque con la perdida de otro brazo del robot.

*Debemos ralentizarlo. Dijo Ruby. *¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso? Le espeto en la cara la peliblanca ya sabiendo su respuesta

*Flor de Hielo. Una vez dijo esto la menor del grupo, Weiss poso un glifo en frente del francotirador/guadaña de Ruby. Entonces Ruby disparo y atino a las piernas y Torso del robot de más de 10 metros de altura

Ruby: 2, 2 y 1. Cuando lanzó el nombre de su movimiento en grupo, Blake y Yang atacaron de forma sincronizada seguidos de Ruby y Weiss, por último del vino Ichigo que con otra concentración de energía aunque más pequeña fue suficiente para destrozar el robot y dejar en el piso a Torchwick.

*Me lo acaban de lavar. Se quejó el criminal. Instantáneamente Yang lanzó un disparó de su ember celica, sin embargo fue bloqueado por el paraguas de una chica de ojos y pelo bicolor. *Señor y señoritas, Reina helada. Se escuchó una queja de Weiss. *Como siempre un placer, Neo si fueras tan amable. Entonces la ahora llamada Neo hizo una reverencia y se quedó quieta como una estatua. Yang en un grito de guerra saltó a golpear a la chica pero cuando la golpeo se rompió junto al falso cuerpo de Torchwick en pedazos parecidos al vidrio esto desconcertó al grupo excepto a nuestro protagonista obviamente. Cuando Yang hizo movimientos con la cabeza para ubicar a Torchwick, lo vio junto a la chica en un una aeronave la cual después de un par de segundos emprendió vuelo.

*Supongo que se consiguió un nuevo secuaz. Dijo de forma furiosa la rubia del grupo.

*Ella hizo que nuestros planes se derrumbaran...

*No... Solo no. Le negó la rubia la broma que hizo su compañera Schnee.

*Pero si tú lo haces también. Le refutó la chica algo molesta.

*Hay un tiempo y lugar para los juegos.

*¿Y este no lo fue?

*No... Simplemente no me dio risa.

*Al menos lo estoy intentando. Le dijo mientras seguía a su compañera rubia y pelinegra la cual estaba volviendo a la escuela.

*Esperen ¿Dónde están Sun y Neptune?

Los mencionados estaban en restaurante de fideos teniendo una merecida cena después de no haber hecho casi nada.

Dejando de lado esto de la nada se sintió una presión espiritual bastante grande lo que desestabilizó a Ruby y al resto del grupo los cuales ya estaban volviendo a Beacon, al darse cuenta de quién era esa presión Ichigo se dio cuenta que tal vez sus compañeros necesiten algo.

*Eh Ruby. La mencionada se dio vuelta.

*¿Qué necesitas?

*Llegare a la habitación un poco más tarde, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Dijo mientras saltaba a un edificio y empezaba a correr

*Espera... A donde- Fue cortada por Ichigo que empezó a hablar de nuevo

*No te preocupes volveré lo más rápido posible.

Y así el peli naranja salió corriendo hacía donde sintió la presión espiritual. Después de no ver nadie en las cercanías decide volar.

10 minutos antes.

Con los Zangetsus...

*Oye Quincy ¿Qué piensas que sea esta cosa?

*No tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que pueda ser. Talvez si se lo propone nos pueda hacer sacar nuestros propios poderes pero si peleamos en serio no hay forma de que nos gane y menos si usamos lo poderes de " **Quincy:** **Vollständig** " y " **Resurrección Hollow"**. Igual ya estamos llegando a la ubicación, mantente alerta.

El albino simplemente puso su cara de desquiciado total esperando poder entretenerse un rato golpeando lo que sea que haya en ese lugar. Después de unos segundos de analizar el área aterrizaron en la entrada de una cueva. En silencio los 2 Zanpakutos entraron a la cueva y siguieron a caminado hacia la fuente de energía. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron un poco por lo visto. Una niña, así es una niña pero obviamente esta niña es diferente. Su cabello Negro con rastros rojos largo hasta los omoplatos, es bastante pequeña por lo que debe ser bastante joven, tiene los ojos abiertos, son color plateado con la pupila rasgada, y parecían no tener vida. 2 Cosas son muy notables en esta niña, la primera es su estado físico demacrado, sus brazos doblados en ángulos antinaturales, los dedos de sus pies quebrados, junto con los mismos pies doblados en más ángulos inhumanos y por último todo torso todo su cubierto por perforaciones circulares más pequeñas que una pelota de ping-pong, tal vez la acribillaron. También cortes de garras en su espalda y por último cicatrices en los brazos y piernas, parecen como pinchazos. Y la otra cosa resaltable son sus cuernos bien puntiagudos y largos en su cabeza.

*Esta niña, lo he visto en algún lugar además el que sea que hizo esto, definitivamente no le gustaba esta niña. Comento de forma indiferente pero curiosa el Hollow zanpakuto. Ante esto el Quincy simplemente le puso los ojos en blanco.

*A pesar de que está en una especie de estado vegetativo todavía vive, y por muy imposible que suene siento está energía que los humanos de este mundo llaman aura dentro de ella. Talvez debamos salvarla.

*Oh... Y yo que tenía ganas de pelear.

Dicho esto el Quincy agarro por el torso a la niña para levantarla pero no salía, era como si fuera parte de la tierra, cuando iba a tirar con fuerza inhumana para sacarlo de ahí, noto por qué no se despegaba de la tierra, 2 protuberancias en sus omoplatos enterradas como raíces. Cuando excavo para verlas mejor se sorprendió porque no eran protuberancias, eran alas.

*Vaya que interesante...

Cuando lo intento de nuevo si se levantó.

*¿Podrías cargarla un segundo? Voy a crear una camilla para dejarla para que no toque la tierra. El Hollow no respondió en cambio refunfuño en forma de queja pero acepto.

El Quincy sacó su cuchillo de trinchera debajo de su manga (la de zanpakuto de Ichigo en forma de espada) y comenzó a moverlo elegantemente como si estuviera cosiendo. Después de medio minuto creo una camilla temporal con su poder y le señalo al Hollow que lo pusiera ahí. Simplemente lo hizo. Y el Quincy procedió a curarlo dándole reiatsu, así como las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer también las cicatrices.

*Ve afuera y libera algo de tu presión espiritual para que Ichigo venga aquí. El Hollow no dijo nada y solamente lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos Ichigo llego al lugar y encontró rápidamente a sus compañeros.

*Tiene una presión espiritual bastante grande. Dijo el ex shinigami sustituto algo sorprendido mirando a la niña, aunque está en un estado de mierda. Cuando estaba por preguntar otra cosa a sus compañeros, noto que el niño empezó a despertar. La niña abrió los ojos y vio a 3 hombres mirándolo con cara extrañada, rápidamente el miedo la invadió y trato de alejarse lo más que pudo pero se encontró con la fría y dura pared, en un intento por esconderse, sus alas la cubrieron. Ya no quería soportarlo más ya no, sentir que todas las jeringas clavándose en sus brazos y piernas, la sensación de balas incrustadas en su piel es horrible. Las lágrimas caen bruscamente por su rostro solo del miedo.

Ichigo cuando vio a la niña una parte de él, la que todavía es humana, se compadeció de la pobrecita, viendo que la niña estaba al borde de la muerte y al parecer tiene un trauma emocional. Tal vez este niño este al borde de la locura, si no lo está, simplemente es porque quiere vivir y nada más. Talvez es por eso que escapó de lo que sea que lo haya perseguido.

*Chica... No venimos a hacerte daño. Le dijo lo de la forma más tranquilizadora posible.

*Que buen chiste, cuantas veces me han dicho eso. Y cuando menos me lo espero estoy atado encima de una camilla de laboratorio preparándome para quien sabe qué tipo de cosas. O al menos así es como piensa la niña.

*Mira niña sé que no confías en nosotros, pero pregunta esto. Sea lo que sea de lo que estabas escapando llegaste a esta cueva en un estado medio muerto... Entonces ¿porque gran parte de tus heridas están sanadas? Preguntó de forma casi retorica la representación Quincy del Zanpakuto. Ante esto la niña se sorprendió bastante, es verdad lo que escucho salir de la boca de uno de esos hombres, ¿Cómo se curó? ¿Y si estos hombres lo curaron? Esta y muchas otras preguntas se estaban formulando en su cabeza.

*Niña mírame. Le dijo en voz alta Ichigo para que lo escuchara. La niña aun con miedo en su rostro bajo sus alas para ver al hombre que lo estaba observando. Literalmente la niña no vio nada en los ojos de ese hombre con pelo naranja, definitivamente era diferente a esos hombre que sonríen de forma retorcida pero en los ojos de este hombre hay poder, son ojos llenos de poder. Después de unos minutos de observar a su alrededor la niña se calmó y bajo sus alas para ver mejor al hombre. Ichigo se agacho para más o menos estar a su altura, se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba muy mal alimentada, sus brazos y piernas flacuchentos y por poco no se ven las costillas y la columna vertebral.

*Ven niña... Le dijo el shinigami hibrido de una forma calmada, pero lo que sorprendió a la niña fue que el hombre la abrazo, se sentía bien y mal. Bien, porque nunca recibió tal afecto pero mal porque tenía esas imágenes en su cabeza, Ichigo se separó después de medio minuto de la niña.

*Se parece un poco a ese tipo Ulquiorra, no lo crees... La niña al escuchar otra voz se volteo y se cagó de miedo. Ese hombre enfermizamente blanco, con una espada algo grande en la mano cuernos negros y pelo largo blanco largo. Su instinto le demandaba huir de ese hombre, solo su presencia le daba pavor. Instintivamente la niña se ocultó detrás de la pierna de Ichigo.

*¿Y ahora? ¿Dije algo malo? Nunca entenderé a estos humanos bueno no importa, oye rey voy a volver a tu mundo interno, tengo ganas de dormir. Entonces como dijo desapareció en una luz negra y azul que se introdujo dentro de Ichigo, la niña al ver esto se sorprendió bastante y aunque se calmó todavía estaba alerta.

*¿Puedes pararte? Le pregunto algo más calmado el otro hombre, con cabello un poco más largo y ondulado, este hombre tiene una similitud con este hombre de pelo naranja, ambos tienen esa mirada extraña que te perfora hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. La niña intento levantarse pero sus desnutridas piernas más el frio de la noche hizo que la niña cayera sobre su trasero. Después de caer de forma estrepitosa, Ichigo lanzó un suspiro cansado...

*¿El hombre malo ya se fue? Preguntó la niña con temor en sus palabras.

*¿Te refieres a ese tipo con pelo blanco? Preguntó la forma antigua Yhwach. La niña solo asintió con la cabeza. Ante estas palabras el Quincy se rio silencio mente de la cara de psicópata de la parte Hollow del zanpakuto

*No, no se ha ido él siempre está observando, pero no te preocupes, él no es malo solamente tiene una cara de loco. La niña quedo medio satisfecha con esas palabras. Entonces Ichigo comenzó a hablar

*Niña... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Ante esto la niña se sorprendió de nuevo, no estaba segura de sí misma, no sabía en quien confiar o siquiera debía confiar en alguien, pero con lo poco que sabe, por lo menos tiene conocimiento suficiente de que debe comer para sobrevivir y en este estado lo más probable es que muera en unos pocos días.

*S-Sí q-q-quiero. Tartamudeo la niña insegura de sí misma.

*¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Después de unos minutos la niña contestó

*Hannah...

*Muy bien Hannah, te cargare, te llevare a donde me estoy quedando, comerás algo y después iras a dormir.

La niña solo asintió. Entonces Ichigo la cargo. La niña pudo sentir la armadura fullbring de Ichigo, no estaba fría ni caliente, lo que la puso un poco de los nervios fue la espada de tamaño mediano enfundada en su espalda.

*Zangetsu será mejor que vuelvas. Q. Zangetsu solo asintió y desapareció en una luz azul y blanca que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Ichigo de nuevo.

*Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Entonces salieron de la cueva y empezaron a volar, lo que dejo pasmada a la niña, no volaban muy rápido pero podía sentir el viento en su cara, se sentía bastante bien, después de unos minutos de silencio. Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Ichigo miro a la niña, para su sorpresa la niña estaba dormida. Entonces Ichigo hizo " **bringer light** " quedando en la entrada de la oficina de Ozpín aun con la niña. Ichigo toco la puerta de la oficina de Ozpín.

*Pasé. Dijo Ozpín para que la persona que estuviera del otro lado entrara a la habitación. Ichigo entró y vio a Ozpín.

*Veo que traes un niño en tus brazos, pero lo más extraño es esa presión espiritual que tiene.

*De eso justamente vamos a hablar.

*Te escucho. Dijo el director escolar.

*Bueno, como predijiste Blake iba intentar ir a buscar a Torchwick y pasó pero fueron como equipo, así que decidí inmiscuirme por si las dudas, saltó un problema, iba a ir a ayudarlas pero sentí una presión espiritual bastante grande a unos kilómetros afuera de la ciudad, los Zangetsus quedaron de acuerdo para ir y se encontraron a esta niña hecha trizas. Al parecer está traumatizada y por lo que siento a pesar de tener energía Grimm en su interior cuando la encontré tenía algunos cortes de garras aunque siento reiatsu Grimm dentro de ella pero no del todo.

*Tengo una idea, podemos hacerla pasar como un fauno. Será un poco sospechoso pero no importa, diremos nada más que ella nació así. Propuso el maestro.

*No confía mucho en mí, al parecer le han hecho mucho daño físico como psicológico, ¿no se le ocurre alguna organización que pueda hacer esto?

*Bueno, antes de que ustedes entraran a esta escuela hasta unos meses antes incluso, si no me equivoco encontramos un laboratorio ilegal, estaba lleno de cadáveres, tanto de adultos como de niños. Glynda fue a la expedición puedes preguntarle a ella. El hombre señalo sutilmente a Glynda la cual estaba escuchando la conversación. Automáticamente Glynda comenzó a hablar.

*Bueno por lo que se, hace unos meses estábamos de misión, pero se nos informó que familias enteras habían desaparecido yendo a viajes a otros países, las similitudes entre todas estas desapariciones fue que todas las familias desaparecían en este bosque y las familias solo desparecían cuando llevaban hijas mujeres. Así que lo último fue investigar ese bosque, después de media hora de búsqueda, Qrow que había ido como acompañante encontró una entrada secreta destruida.

Escena retrospectiva

Podemos ver a 2 personas volviendo de atlas de una junta con Ironwood.

*¿Qrow conoces los rumores de este bosque verdad? Preguntó la rubia mayor.

*¿Si te refieres a las desapariciones de familias enteras que tienen niñas? Sí

*Bueno tenemos que investigar.

*Oooooooh... Que flojera. Glynda solo suspiro ¿cómo podía ser que este hombre fuera uno de los mejores cazadores?

*Bueno busca del lado izquierdo del camino y yo del lado derecho. Si encuentras algo, llama si no, solo nos encontraremos en la entrada de la ciudad.

5 minutos después

Qrow estaba caminando por el bosque murmurando cosas sobre rubias agresivas, mientras busca rastros o cosas extrañas, pero mientras buscaba definitivamente encontró algo extraño. Un pequeño campo de rosas, lo que le pareció extraño nunca había visto rosas en este lugar y si no, los floristas de la ciudad venderían por lo menos más de una rosa pero todas las veces que vio un florista, no vio ni una sola rosa. Y había algo aún más extraño, una de entre todas las rosas se refleja con el sol. Cuando Qrow pasó por el pequeño campo de rosas para tocar la rosa, se sintió observado... Cuando volteo vio una cobra bastante grande pero con elegancia la serpiente despareció bajo la sombra de los árboles. Qrow frunció el ceño, al parecer se estaba volviendo paranoico. Entonces siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no noto el logo que llevaba la flor del uróboros , cuando toco la rosa, no se sintió como una flor, ni siquiera se sintió como una planta, se sintió como metálico, cuando la quiso arrancar instintivamente, en vez de sacarla de la tierra la movió hacía abajo y se escuchó el movimiento de interruptores averiados y oxidados entonces ocurrió, cuando vio adonde se oía el ruido metálico vio una puerta abriéndose, sin embargo se produjo un pequeño derrumbe lo que preocupo a Qrow, entonces en menos de un pestañeo se transformó en un cuervo. Salió volando para buscar a Glynda, pero lo que no se esperaba Qrow fue que la cobra seguía observándolo desde las sombras.

Con Glynda...

No encontró nada interesante, absolutamente nada y estaba volviendo al lugar, incluso se paró sobre un objeto que levito gracias a su semblance y subió más alto para tener mejor vista pero nada que llame la atención, Glynda simplemente se estaba yendo cuando escucho un aleteo apresurado entonces se volteo y vio a un cuervo

*Qrow. Ella murmuro mientras veía el pájaro volver por donde vino, entonces tan rápido como pudo siguió al animal volador, después de correr por unos minutos llegó a donde sucedió el derrumbe.

En un pestañeo el cuervo ya no estaba, pero Qrow sí.

*Glynda, necesito que utilices tu semblance con estas rocas y levántalas, creo que hay algo del otro lado.

*¿Por qué lo crees? Preguntó la rubia con una mirada inquisitiva.

*Había un pequeño jardín de rosas aquí y una de esas rosas era falsa, al parecer funcionaba como una palanca para abrir una especie de puerta.

*Espero que tengas razón. Entonces así lo hizo, movió las rocas hacia un lado dejando ver n portón metálico abierto con algunas abolladuras en su armazón. Entonces con cautela y precaución, las 2 personas entraron a la cueva. Estaba bastante oscura y había líquidos verdosos que iluminaban el lugar además parecían quemar la tierra por todos lados, también sangre humana junto al líquido verdoso, está se veía claramente por el líquido brillante esparcido por toda la habitación por todos lados, paredes, techo piso tenían restos de sangre y liquido verdoso. Esto estaba preocupando a Glynda un poco, lo que sea que haya pasado aquí fue una masacre.

Entonces y vieron a un hombre y del emanaba este líquido como si fuera su propia sangre, cuando se acercaron para observarlo se sorprendieron bastante. Tenía escamas por todos lados, era calvo y tenía una cicatriz del uróboros. El hombre también tenía la boca abierta demostrando tener colmillos afilados y lengua larga y poco angosta. Tenía una túnica puesta pero destrozada

*Soy yo o este tipo le gustan demasiado las serpientes. Lo dijo de forma cómica pero con un atisbo de seriedad.

*Sigamos. Dijo Glynda muy sería, por lo que sea que contenga la cueva.

Entonces siguieron y encontraron otra puerta pero destrozada. *Entraron y se horrorizaron un

Poco por lo que vieron. Niñas masacradas por todos lados, encontraron más de estos hombres con similitud con serpientes todos muertos igual que las niñas. Qrow siguió caminando evitando los cadáveres y llegó a una mesada. Encontró unos papeles que decían "Serpientes plateadas". Esto ya estaba empezando a asustarlo y todo se fue al carajo cuando leyó la primera fase.

Manipular la muerte de Summer Rose y obtener su ADN. Esto puso a Qrow en máxima alerta, entonces todo este tiempo han vivido una mentira detrás de la muerte de Summer, la madre de su sobrina honoraria.

Ejecutar clonación artificial. ¿Clonación? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?

Utilizar los clones como experimento de fusión Grimm. ¡¿Fusión Grimm?! En este punto, Qrow dedujo que las niñas eran algún tipo de clon de Summer aunque ya no le importo el resto de los pasos y las otras eran la niña secuestradas aunque no tenían parecido físico a simple vista con Summer quien sabe que les habrán hecho

*Glynda, no vas a creer lo que encontré. Tenemos que desmantelar este lugar y sacar todo lo que podamos, ya que si lo que dice este papel es verdad, este lugar es un laboratorio y todos esos cadáveres de niñas son conejillos de indias.

Esto dejo a Glynda más que sorprendida y asqueada, va a castrar por pedófilos cuando encuentre a los que hicieron esta locura.

Fin de la escena

*Mierda... Murmuraba el shinigami sustituto

*Por lo que se, todas la niñas habían muerto pero parece que no, también no todas la niñas eran clones de la señora Rose pero la mayoría sí ya que estas desapariciones no llevaban mucho tiempo. Dijo viendo de forma analítica a la niña

*¿Tiene nombre? Preguntó Ozpín para calmar la situación.

*Sí, me dijo que su nombre es Hannah.

*Ya veo... Bueno por ahora dormirá en tu habitación. Dijo mientras sacaba el papel, que decía todos los planes del culto extraño de un cajón.

*Dale esto a la señorita Rose.

*¿Esta seguro profesor? Preguntó Glynda con una mirada seria.

*Sí, ya es hora de crecer y como capitana tiene muchas responsabilidades más que el resto, así su reacción podría demostrar cómo ha crecido en el camino del cazador, después de todo, esté mundo no es de rosas y colores. Además de que también es hora de que se entere de que sus ojos son especiales y muy importantes para exterminar a los Grimm.

*Como usted ordene profesor. Dijo Ichigo con una mirada algo más seria.

1 minuto después...

Podemos ver a Ichigo con Hannah en sus brazos y el informe del culto a las serpientes en la mano.

*Sera mejor que la despierte para que se presente. Hannah... Despierta...

Lentamente la niña abrió los ojos y vio que estaba siendo cargada con delicadeza.

*Señor... ¿Dónde vamos?

*Estamos yendo a tu habitación.

Ichigo siguió caminando ya que la niña estaba demasiado débil para caminar. Ya en la puerta se podía escuchar al equipo charlar hasta tarde como siempre. Ichigo tocó la puerta y se escuchó de parte de Blake "PASE".

Ichigo entró con la niña aun en brazos lo que desconcertó al grupo y le dio algo de miedo a la niña.

*Oye fresa, ¿Por qué traes a una niña?

Entonces Ichigo sin palabras dejo a la niña en su cama, que para más desconcierto del equipo tenía gran parecido con Ruby pero esa niña tenía cuernos y alas.

Entonces Ichigo sin palabras puso el informe en medio de la cama de Yang, ya que todas estaban alrededor.

*Les resumo lo que dice ese papel... Este papel contiene la información de un proyecto de una organización que uso el cuerpo de Summer Rose para crear clones artificiales, después de alguna manera obtener genética Grimm, fusionarlas en un solo cuerpo y a partir de esas niñas crear una máquina de crías para hacer un ejercitó.

Esto dejo desconcertado a todo el equipo.

*¿Hay sobrevivientes? Preguntó Weiss temiendo lo peor.

*Solo esa niña. Dijo señalando a Hannah. Con duda Ruby agarro el informe, cuando, leyó el primer paso sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro inconscientemente.

Lo que le dio mucha pena a Yang.

*Entonces, nos estas diciendo que está niña es la hermana menor de Ruby creada artificialmente y es la única sobreviviente a manos de unos cuantos pedófilos que hicieron retorcidos experimentos. Preguntó de forma retorica Weiss al mencionado fresa.

*Al parecer también raptaron más niñas para experimentar con ellas, ya que parece que intentan obtener los llamados ojos plateados. Lo que yo sé es que las raptaron y utilizaron las muestras de la señora Summer con ellas y después utilizaron la sangre Grimm la cual no sé cómo obtuvieron.

*Mataron a mi madre solo por un color de ojos... Ruby ya empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su cama.

*Al parecer no es solo un color de ojos... Según ese informe tus ojos Ruby son clave para la exterminación Grimm. Antes, Ozpín me había ordenado ir al bosque donde encontró a la niña (ejem mentira) e ir a buscarla. Ruby seguía llorando inconscientemente pero se acercó a su "hermana" y la miro un segundo sin embargo inconscientemente la abrazó y la niña también empezó a llorar en el hombro de Ruby murmurando "hermana"

*¿Qué te refieres con "clave para la exterminación Grimm? Preguntó Yang curiosa con algo de furia en su voz.

*Ni siquiera este informe explica exactamente cómo funciona el poder de estos ojos, pero hay algunas leyendas de hombres y mujeres que con un pestañeo podrían volar una manada de alpha beowolves, y usando poderes oculares conocidos como los **"ojos plateados"**. Dijo el shinigami sustito, pero siguió hablando. *Al parecer hicieron estos experimentos con el objetivo de obtener ese poder, Ruby y Hannah deberían poseerlo.

Ichigo dejo de observar la caratula del informe y miro a Hannah *Ella no podrá salir de la habitación por un tiempo, ya que está demasiado desnutrida como para caminar.

Instantáneamente Ruby se levantó y miro a Ichigo limpiándose las lágrimas. *Yo me hare cargo de ella. Dijo con determinación y fuego en sus ojos.

*Pues me viene de perlas, Ozpín dijo que va a aumentar los entrenamientos quitándome aún más tiempo, así que si alguien la va a cuidar no voy a ser yo.

*¿Para hermano de pelo naranja soy un estorbo? Dijo con ligera tristeza la niña

*¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. Dije que no podría cuidarte pero siempre que pueda venir vendré a ver como estas. Dijo el mencionado peli naranja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lo que le dio vergüenza a la niña pero se animó un poco por sus palabras.

Después de esta sorprendente revelación se pusieron a dormir, Hannah durmió con Ruby, abrazándose una a la otra, sentía que solo a ella le podía confiar todo.

Al día siguiente...

Podemos observar salir al equipo RWBY y al equipo JNPR con Ichigo de una clase de combate por parte de Glynda, la cual analizó a Ruby más de lo normal, estaba al tanto de los ojos plateados pero no era por eso, la vio tan feliz como siempre y siempre su cara observando constantemente al mismo chico que llama su atención pero a veces se la veía perdida con una cara preocupada como si pensara en alguien más. Al parecer esto fue suficiente para Glynda y le decía todo lo que quería saber.

Después podemos ver a Blake leyendo un papel cuando Sun se le acerca para proponerle algo.

*Oye Blake, sabes me entere que va a haber un baile y me preguntaba si querías ir.

*No. Le espetó en la cara la gata de pelo negro al mono rubio. *Tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que ir a algo tan inservible como un baile.

Sin embargo lo que desconcertó al grupo fue que Ichigo de la nada activo su fullbring y empezó a caminar en dirección a el bosque esmeralda.

*Wow... ¿Qué estás haciendo tan de la nada? Preguntó Weiss sorprendida, aunque dudaba de Ichigo ya que esa cosa no se sentía como aura, si el profesor lo dice no hay nada de qué dudar ¿no?

*Es el profesor, me acaba de decir que me está esperando en el bosque esmeralda.

Esto desconcertó al grupo un poco y para sorpresa de unos y celos de otros la audiencia femenina parecía decepcionada, al parecer tiene varias pretendientes pero nunca se le acercaron por esa aura de poder que emana inconscientemente lo que intimida a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor y hace retroceder a las mujeres aunque no hace que dejen de mirarlo además este desaparece tan rápido que un pestañeo parece que se ejecuta con lentitud. Muchas mujeres miraban algo celosas ya que según ellas a la niña Rose, como es que pudo acercarse tanto a él, además es muy pequeña y el bastante alto aunque si te das cuenta definitivamente creció físicamente estos meses lo que desconcertó a Yang ya que según ella Ruby nunca creció tan rápido pero eso lo hacía sentirse más orgullosa de su hermana pero después de todo la propia Ruby parecía decepcionada porque Ichigo se tuviera que ir...

Con Ichigo...

Después de ir y venir por unos minutos con " **Bringer light** " sin que ningún alumno lo viera llegó a donde estaba Ozpín.

*¿Está listo profesor?

*Va a ser duro pero me gusta estar listo antes de tiempo.

*Entonces empezaremos con " **Kurohistsugi** ". Entonces Ichigo activo un " **Jikanteishi** " sin palabras (un kido prohibido que detiene el tiempo en este caso Ichigo lo uso para frenar el tiempo del bosque excepto el de él y Ozpín para practicar unas cuantas cosas incluyendo este mismo kido el cual será obviamente necesario)

Con Ruby...

Ruby estaba volviendo a su habitación con un plato de comida en mano para su "hermana". Llegó a su habitación y entró sin tocar la puerta y ahí estaba Hannah esperándola tratando de caminar pero cayó de bruces al suelo.

*Hannah, trata de apoyarte con algo así te será más fácil caminar. Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesita al lado de su cama y después levanta a Hannah como si fuera un bebe. Hannah tenía pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor en los ojos después de haber caído será una humana-grimm con regeneración según Ichigo pero seguía siendo niña y humana.

*Duele un poco... Murmuro aunque Ruby llegó a escucharla. *Las caídas claro que duelen especialmente cuando estás tan débil, eso no importa ahora trata de comer algo. La mayor le paso un pan con crema a la niña la cual lo recibió. Ha Ruby le pareció normal, pero se sorprendió cuando Hannah parecía tener un poco más de masa y aunque en sus pequeños bracitos todavía se veían algunos huesos sobresalir por la desnutrición ya no tanto como antes.

Al parecer le gustó ya que sus alas revoloteaban libre y torpemente demostrando no tener mucho control de las mismas mientras Ruby veía la cara de felicidad en su rostro.

*Ten toma esto. Dijo mientras le pasaba un poco de leche fresca.

La niña solo tomo sin rechistar después de tomar un poco lanzó un pequeño eructo lo que hizo reír a Ruby. La niña solo inflo las mejillas en forma de queja.

*¿El hermano de pelo naranja cuando va a venir? Preguntó con ilusión la niña.

*El no suele tener mucho tiempo libre.

*Hermana escuche a la chica rubia hablar sobre un aile.

*No querrás decir un baile.

*Eso, y también dijo que van a hacer algo raro, ¿usted va a ir?

*No lo sé... Quiero invitar a alguien pero no sé si el este de acuerdo.

*Mmmmmm... ¿Es algo importante?

*No lo sé realmente, nunca me había planteado cosas como estas hasta que el cayó del cielo literalmente y desde entonces hasta soy más inútil que antes. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto.

*Parece algo importante entonces debería probar.

*¿Probar que?

*Lo que sea usted quiera hacer con el hermano de pelo naranja, debería invitarlo.

*¿Cómo supiste que era él?

*No sé... Solo lo sé. Pero la niña de repente hizo un pequeño saltito y empezó caminar de forma torpe.

*Mire hermana ya puedo volver a caminar. Dijo con felicidad mientras caminaba libremente por la habitación, Ruby estaba por advertirle que no corra por la habitación pero se golpeó el pie con un pilar de la cama lo que le sacó pequeñas lagrimitas de nuevo ante esto Ruby solo suspiro.

1 hora después...

Con Hannah durmiendo, el equipo RWBY está discutiendo sobre el baile.

*No puedes dormir, rara vez comes y para serte franca tus calificaciones están bajando.

*En este punto ya no me importan las calificaciones, la vida de la gente allá afuera peligra.

*Y lo sabemos, hemos tratado de saber que está tramando Torchwick. Le dijo la rubia tratando de calmarla.

*Gracias a ti y a Sun sabemos que operan en algún lugar al Suroeste de Vale. Le dijo la menor del grupo

*También según los Schnee, Vale es el objetivo principal de robos de polvo entre los cuatro reinos. Le dijo la peliblanca. *Y no nos olvidemos de las armas y tecnologías desaparecidas. Terminó el pequeño informe Yang para hacer mostrar su punto.

*Pero aún hay preguntas sin respuesta y para mí esto sigue siendo una perdida colosal de tiempo. Entonces se levantó para salir de la habitación pero la puerta fue abierta por Ichigo el cual estaba llenó de polvo, cortes pequeños y moretones. Ante esto las chicas se sorprendieron bastante especialmente Ruby la cual inconscientemente se preocupó. *¿Qué te pasó? Preguntó la medio pelirroja sorprendida

*Ah, nada solo tu ve una práctica más dura de lo normal. Y antes de que entrara parecían estar teniendo una discusión bastante interesante. Blake iba responder pero fue cortada por Weiss. *Estábamos discutiendo de porque Blake no va al baile. Dicho esto la pelinegra miro a la Schnee con molestia.

Ante esto el shinigami lanzó un suspiro. *Estas discusiones. Mira realmente puedes hacer lo que quieras pero si sigues así, Torchwick va a llegar de la nada y cuando no te des cuenta vas a estar haciendo stripper para él. Así que te diría que te relajes, aclares tu mente y disfrutes del día de mañana, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco tengo pareja para ir a ese baile. Dijo mientras miraba el techo pensativo de si debería ir o no. Ante sus palabras se le iluminaron los ojos a Ruby y se imaginó a ella e Ichigo bailando pero fue sacada de su fantasía por Blake

*Veo que tú tampoco lo entiendes. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Al día siguiente...

Yang estaba cargando un parlante gigante mientras Ruby permanecía con una cara decepcionada en la mesa.

*Así que... ¿Ya elegiste tu vestido?

*Cual es el chiste si Blake no va a ir.

*Bueno tú justamente no eres la mejor para decir eso ya que todavía, todavía tienes que invitar a tu príncipe naranja, además no te preocupes por Blake ira, preocúpate más por que otra chica lo invite antes que tú y tampoco puedes usar la excusa de que tienes que cuidar a Hannah por que la dejaste a cargo de Ozpín. Ante esa declaración a Ruby se le iluminaron los ojos con sorpresa mientras imaginaba a Ichigo bailando con otra chica, no iba a permitir que sucediera ni en mil años. Pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los dormitorios.

Yang se volteo para ver el progreso que llevaba pero vio a Weiss y sus mantelitos. *Weiss, pensé que habíamos acordado que nada de mantelitos.

*Si yo no obtengo mantelitos, tú no pondrás máquinas de humo. Le refuto la heredera. Después de permanecer en la misma posición de acusación por medio segundo, vio a Sun y a Neptune entrar por la puerta.

*¿Su baile tendrá máquinas de humo? Preguntó el chico de pelo azul.

*Estábamos considerándolo. Le dijo la heredera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

*Eso está cool. Le respondió Neptune con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.

*¿Las señoritas están emocionadas por arreglarse para el baile? Preguntó el único fauno en la sala.

*Ríete todo lo que quieras. Dejare bocas abiertas mañana en la noche. Dijo Yang de forma confiada

*Ustedes ¿Cómo planean ir? Pregunto curiosa Weiss

*Ehhhhh... Así... Argumentó el fauno con algo de estupidez en su voz mientras hacía énfasis en lo que llevaba puesto (que en mi opinión si fueras a un baile con esa ropa, le reparto un par de puñetazos en la cara y después le digo que venga mejor vestido)

*Ignórenlo, no sabe lo que dice. Les dijo el peli azul a las féminas con esperanza de que no vieran mal a su amigo.

*Me habré mudado a Mistral, pero crecí en Vacuo y ese no es un lugar de camisas y corbatas. Les dijo el fauno rubio

*Ya veo. Respondió la rubia con indiferencia.

*Bueno ¿y qué piensa Blake de todo esto? Preguntó interesado por la respuesta Sun.

*No te preocupes Blake ira al baile. Dijo segura de sí misma la rubia boxeadora.

Con Ruby...

La capitana del equipo RWBY decidió ir a probarse su vestido y después trataría de invitarlo a bailar... Trataría porque ella siempre se llena de vergüenza al hablar con él. Para su suerte cuando llegó a la habitación Hannah estaba dormida, al parecer le gusta dormir, algo raro en un niño. Entonces procedió empezar a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en una falda sus botas y sostén. Cuando estaba por desabrochar la falda escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y de ahí salió nuestro protagonista solo con el pantalón puesto.

Ruby se quedó pasmada por un segundo, después de un segundo de darse cuenta que estaba medio desnuda y el también, estaba por lanzar un grito, pero se lo tragó en lo más profundo de su ser ya que no quería causar un accidente y tampoco despertar a Hannah.

*¿Pasa algo? Preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica la cual se estaba por desmayar de la vergüenza pero tan rápido busco su remera.

*Si quieres puedo irme de la habitación. Dijo el portador del doble Zanpakuto poniéndose una remera musculosa negra, medias y zapatillas.

*E-e-espera. Titubeo dudando de si debía preguntar. *¿T-t-tienes pareja para el baile?

*¿Qué? No, el profesor Ozpín me convenció de ir pero no tengo alguien con quien bailar. Dijo algo sorprendido Ichigo. *¿Por qué quieres saber? Pregunto curioso.

*¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Preguntó reuniendo todo el valor que tenía la hija de Summer Rose.

*No hay problema. Ante esto Ruby se quedó paralizada por un momento y siguió.

*Pero yo no sé bailar.

*¿Y? ¿A quién le importa eso? Yo tampoco se bailar así que siempre podemos aprender juntos. Dijo sonriéndole aunque un mínimo rubor se postro en su rostro por la vergüenza. Haber estado muchísimo tiempo entrenando junto a sus inquilinos provoco algunos cambios en su personalidad desde más serio hasta un poco más retorcido pero seguía siendo un humano en el fondo que extraña a su antigua familia. *Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

*¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Preguntó vacilante la chica de menor estatura.

*Bueno... No es que yo sea la única opción que hay para elegir.

*Hay una razón especial para eso... Murmuro pero el chico en frente de ella la escucho perfectamente.

*¿Y cuál sería esa razón?

*Bueno... T-t-tú me gustas... Volvió a murmurar Ruby. Ichigo solo se quedó mirándola, si no fuera porque sabía reprimir sus emociones faciales ya estaría sonriendo como idiota. Aunque Ruby al ver su falta de expresión no lo tomo muy bien, iba a replicar pero de la nada el peli naranja lo besó, lo que la dejo atónita.

*¿Q-q-que fue eso? Preguntaba con un rubor más grande en su cara.

*Solo estoy correspondiendo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

*N-n-n-no pero ¿me dejarías cambiarme, para que después podamos ir al baile? Ichigo solo se rio lo que consterno un poco a Ruby.

*Te estaré esperando Rosita. Dijo con unas risas mientras salía de la habitación. En ese instante Ruby estaba tan emocionada que podría abrir la ventana y gritar a los cuatro vientos que logro uno de sus mayores sueños adquiridos hace poco.

Con Ichigo...

Nuestro protagonista iba caminando felizmente por los pasillos de la escuela y justo pasó por la puerta del equipo JNPR. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y dejo salir a Jaune el cual choco con Ichigo cayendo por donde vino. *Ohhhhh... ¿Choque contra una pared? Entonces el rubio capitán levantó y vio a Ichigo parado en la puerta con una mirada algo preocupada. *Permiso para entrar... Dijo mientras observaba a Ren el cual parecía recién salido de bañarse, el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza para que entrara. Entonces ayudo a Jaune a levantarse el cual accedió pero se fue rápidamente de la habitación mientras se disculpaba con Ichigo por chocar con él y murmuraba algo de misión de "conquistar tierras heladas". Ante esto Ichigo puso una mirada escéptica mientras miraba la puerta.

*Bueno... No sé qué acaba de pasar así que me voy. Dijo mientras agarraba el picaporte, pero antes de irse miro a Phyrra la cual parecía decepcionada. Ichigo solo levantó una ceja mientras salía de la habitación.

10 minutos después...

Ichigo podía escuchar a Ruby ir de un lado a otro detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

*Voy a pasar...

*E-e-espera. Ichigo abrió la puerta. Ruby corrió a la puerta usando su semblance para evitar que la abriera, pero Ruby se resbalo por estar usando tacones altos e Ichigo abrió la puerta entonces Ruby choco con Ichigo el cual ni siquiera se inmuto.

*Ah ¿te estabas maquillando? Cuando Ichigo dijo esto, Ruby se puso más nerviosa.

*¿T-t-tienes algún problema? Preguntó tratando de parecer ruda pero en realidad lo hizo reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

*No tengo ningún problema pero no necesitas esas cosas para verte bien. Le respondió lo que la ruborizó un poco más que antes, entonces se puso de puntillas para intentar besarlo inconscientemente pero se resbalo de nuevo por los tacones y cayó encima de Ichigo él cual no se movió ni un solo nanómetro. Ichigo se rio silenciosamente de nuevo, Ruby se molestó un poco y comenzó a dar golpecitos en el pecho mientras murmuraba tonto, tonto, tonto una y otra vez.

*Bueno... Suficiente tontería yo también tengo que cambiarme. Dijo mientras iba a su cama y agarraba un smokin blanco con el cuello y moño de color negro junto al pantalón y unos zapatos, después va al baño para cambiarse.

Un par de horas más tarde...

Podemos ver que el baile fue casi perfecto... Blake al final decidió venir junto a Sun, aunque Weiss fue rechazada por Neptune, pero bueno. También, Jaune cumplió su apuesta, consistente en que si Phyrra no recibió ninguna invitación para el baile, Jaune usaría un vestido y para el orgullo de unos y celos de otros la chica menor ósea Ruby Rose está bailando de la forma más ortodoxa posible (posible para ella ya que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo bailar) junto al famoso y reconocido alumno entrenado por el mismísimo director, Ichigo Kurosaki...

*Oye Ruby... Le susurró al oído para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

*¿Qué pasa?

*Siento un aura malvada en los techos de la ciudad, normalmente iría yo a revisar pero no puedo, ya que tengo como tarea impuesta por el profesor cuidar de forma discreta a la hija del profesor Polendina ósea tu amiga. Bueno... Como yo no puedo ir te ib- Fue cortado por Ruby.

*¿Qué vaya a revisar? Claro, no hay problema, además es vergonzoso estar en esta posición por mucho tiempo y nos están mirando. Dijo mientras discretamente exponía su punto.

*Ten cuidado. Dijo mientras la soltaba y la dejaba ir entretanto él fue a la mesa donde estaba Jaune y Phyrra como para tener a alguien con quien hablar.

*No sería malo dejar a tu princesa ir a pelear con esa mujer doncella o lo que mierda sea, Rose todavía no es ni lo más mínimamente fuerte como para hacerle molestia, podría morir.

*No te preocupes cabeza de pintura blanca, si esa mujer le hace un rasguño a Ruby te dejare devorar su alma.

*Eso solo me hace desear que maten a tu amiguita. Dijo el Zanpakuto Hollow mientras reía como desquiciado. Ante esto Ichigo solo gruño con disgusto pero es lo que hay.

Con Ruby...

Ruby había salido del salón de baile, y tal cual Ichigo dijo una mujer que no traía buenos augurios iba corriendo y escalando por el techo con el objetivo de hacer quien sabe qué cosas malvadas y espeluznantes o al menos eso piensa Ruby. Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía es que era observada a lo lejos por un hombre con túnica morada con el emblema blanco del uróboros. El hombre sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras se ponía la capucha de su túnica, entonces desapareció en un estallido de velocidad

Ruby antes volver a seguir a la mujer, sacó su pergamino y coloco unas coordenadas para que viniera el casillero cohete que guarda a Cresent Rose. Lo abrió y como esperaba, ahí estaba su bebe. Y siguió su caminata lo más rápido que podía culpa de los estúpidos tacones.

Llegó a la TCT, subió por el ascensor mientras mantenía a Cresent Rose en mano por las dudas. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, ella entro con cautela a la habitación llena de computadoras

Vacilante hablo. *¿Hola? No hubo respuesta. *¿Hola? Volvió a decir mientras caminaba torpemente por el calzado que llevaba puesto. Cuando iba a decir algo más, una mujer enmascarada se levantó y se puso en frente de ella a unos metros de distancia. Entonces la mujer sin palabra alguna con un movimiento de su mano hizo que un viento color amarillento cruzara enfrente de ella que se solidifico en estacas de vidrio que se dispararon contra Ruby la cual los desvió girando su arma, después de ese movimiento respondió descargando el cartucho de Cresent Rose con su rival. La mujer logro frenar todos los tiros de forma tranquila entonces sus pantalones empezaron a brillar en un tono rojizo mientras que dé un giro la mujer tenía un sable en cada mano de color negro. Ruby poso a Cresent Rose hacia atrás y la disparo para aprovechar el impulso de velocidad pero la mujer retrocedió de una voltereta

En el aire sus pantalones empezaron a brillar nuevamente y como por arte de magia un arco con 3 flechas listas para ser disparadas del arco. Así fue las flechas se dispararon y explotaron cuando chocaron con el suelo lo que hizo retroceder a Ruby. Cuando la mujer se volteo para tratar de escapar con su magia, pero se quedó paralizada mirando el vidrio. Atreves del vidrio transparente la mujer con antifaz podía ver al hombre con capucha y túnica sonriendo maliciosamente atreves del vidrio. Sus ojos completamente amarillos y una pupila negra rasgada. Simplemente atravesó el vidrio como si fuera intangible.

La mujer inconscientemente llamo a sus espadas de nuevo y lanzó un corte pero el hombre solamente levantó su antebrazo y la espada al tener contacto con su piel se rompió lo que asusto a Ruby y sorprendió a la mujer de antifaz.

Entonces habló como en un susurró pero lo que dijo se escuchó perfectamente. *Estos humanos ignorantes ¿De verdad pensaste que con ese juguete tuyo podrías perforar mis **"Squames"**? Entonces el cultista con tema de serpientes estaba por lanzarse al ataque pero lo detuvo el ruido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose. Del mismo lugar salió el general Ironwood. Cuando vio a estas 3 personas, dio un suspiro y dijo: *Pongan las manos arriba, refuerzos van a llegar dentro de poco y serán arrestados, así que ríndanse pacíficamente y-

Fue cortado por el hombre serpiente que empezó a caminar a una pared cualquiera mientras reía maniáticamente. *¿De verdad creen poder atraparme? Pues inténtenlo. Propuso mientras cruzaba la pared como si fuera intangible nuevamente. Cuando se voltearon para enfrentar a la mujer con antifaz, ella ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto con Ozpin...

*Y dime Hannah ¿Esta rica la hamburguesa? La niña solo asintió

*Señor ¿Mi hermana está bien?

*Bueno... Al parecer tu hermana tiende a encontrar lo que no deberías encontrar fácilmente pero ella al parecer "siempre está en el lugar y momento correcto" y eso algún día la pondrá en peligro. Y como director mi deber es protegerla y enseñarle disciplina.

*¿Qué es disciplina señor? Preguntó curiosa la niña

*Bueno, la disciplina es con lo que podemos mantener el orden Hannah. Si todos los estudiantes estuvieran combatiendo e hiriéndose entre ellos es una falta de disciplina.

*Oh... Dijo la niña. *Serian chicos malos. Complemento la niña.

*Exacto pero a veces eso puede ser usado para hacer maldades como las que te hicieron a ti, no todas las personas con poder son buenas Hannah, recuerda eso.

*No entiendo, señor. Le respondió la niña, Ozpín solo se rio un poco de la inocencia de la niña.

*Lo entenderás cuando sea el momento. De repente el scroll de Ozpín sonó indicando que había una persona detrás de la puerta y era Ruby con cara de decepción que subió por el ascensor de la oficina.

*Oh, vaya. Señorita Rose yo creo que ya es hora de que se vaya. La niña asintió obedientemente, saltó de la silla y con energía se posó al lado de su hermana, la cual conmovida por la obediencia alzó al clon de su madre y le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo al profesor Ozpín el cual solo devolvió el saludo con su mano.

Al día siguiente...

Ozpín está discutiendo con Glynda e Ironwood qué medidas tomar, para el posible peligro. Igual que ayer el scroll de Ozpín sonó y Ruby entro a la habitación

*Buenos días señorita Rose. Saludo cortésmente Ironwood. *Me gustaría felicitarla por sus acciones ayer, aunque no atrapamos a los criminales, usted actuó cuando nadie más lo hizo.

*Gracias señor.

*Ahora... El general nos informó de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche. *Pero ahora que has descansado ¿Hay algo más que tengas que agregar? Preguntó el profesor con su tranquilidad habitual pero con un aire de seriedad.

*Bueno... Realmente no lo sé. La chica no dijo nada en toda la pelea. Utilizó vidrio para pelear aunque no creo que esa su semblance y después estaba ese hombre extraño. Llevaba una túnica morada con un símbolo de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola. El sí dijo unas palabras, cuando la mujer lo atacó dijo que no iban a poder perforar sus... Dijo una palabra rara que no llegue a entender y además podía cruzar las paredes como si no estuvieran ahí.

*¿Dijiste túnica morada con símbolo de serpiente? Preguntó Glynda seria y con una cara escéptica. Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza.

*El Úroboros... Dijo Ozpín.

*El Úro... ¿Qué cosa dijo?

*El Úroboros es un símbolo de una serpiente mordiéndose su propia cola, puede tener varios significados pero el más importante es la repetición del ciclo. Esa palabra extraña captada según usted creo que sería **"squame"** que significa escama en un idioma antiguo que se dice que fue otorgado por un dios. Sospecho un poco que el Úroboros fue la organización que le hizo terribles cosas a su madre, si no ellos no hubieran aparecido justo ahora.

Ante esas palabras a Ruby se le iluminaron los ojos con furia que no expreso abiertamente por estar con los profesores.

*De ese hombre no tenemos información, pero sobre la mujer podemos decir que incrustar polvo en las prendas es una técnica antigua podría ser cualquiera.

*¿Creen que esta mujer tal vez esté conectada con Roman Torchwick?

*Es posible. Respondió Ozpín y continúo. *Pero nos falta evidencia para probar ello. *De hecho creo recordar que me dijo algo de un escondite o algo así en el sudeste, justo a las afueras del reino.

Glynda estuvo a punto de decir sus dudas al respecto pero fue interrumpida por Ozpín. *Gracias por su cooperación, Ruby. *¿Por qué no vas y pasas el tiempo con tu equipo? Y por favor señorita Rose intente ser discreta con el asunto.

Ruby solo asintió torpemente mientras salía de la habitación. Llego en un par de minutos a su habitación y abrió la puerta y al instante fue asaltada con preguntas por sus compañeras de equipo. Ruby solo parecía decepcionada por que cree que no sabe cómo manejar este tipo de situación. Entonces Yang habló

*Oh! sé que esto te animara. Dijo de forma confiada la hermana mayor.

*¿Qué cosa?

*Ni idea, papa la envió desde casa.

*Oh! Algo de casa. Entonces la medio pelinegra saltó con su semblance a lo que parecía el paquete tratando de agarrarlo pero su hermana se lo impedía. Entonces un rollo de color grisáceo salió del paquete y se transformó en un perro.

* ¡ZWEI! Grito ahora completamente feliz. Alzó el perro el cual empezó a lamerle la cara como signo de que la valoraba.

*¿Me estas diciendo que este feo, babeador y sarnoso va a vivir con nosotras vivirá con nosotras por siempre? Automáticamente su ceño fruncido despareció para acariciar al animal cuadrúpedo sostenido por Ruby.

*Por favor manténganlo alejado de mis pertenencias. Dijo la chica fauno asustada instintivamente por el canino. Mientras que Yang empezó a leer la carta de su padre dentro del paquete.

*Chicas me tengo que ir de la isla por unos días. Les envío a Zwei para que lo cuiden y juntó con toda la comida que van a necesitar para alimentarlo. Las quiero a las 2 Tai Yang.

Entonces sonó la voz de Glynda en los altavoces. *Por favor todos los alumnos de primer año reúnanse en el anfiteatro.

Apenas termino Yang hablo. *Bueno vamos, Zwei estará aquí cuando volvamos. Weiss se detuvo a acariciar al asqueroso pero bello perro según ella mientras que Blake saltaba por los muebles para evitar al canino. Entonces Ruby se quedó sola en la habitación viendo como mensa a Zwei pero su cabeza se ilumino con una idea. Entonces todo el equipo RWBY llegó al anfiteatro donde estaba Glynda dando el discurso de aperitivo, Ozpín está más atrás e Ichigo a su lado.

Acá el discurso de Ozpín va a ser el mismo porque ya me estoy hartando de escribir este tipo de cosas asique vamos a saltar.

Podemos ver al equipo RWBY caminado hacia las afueras de la escuela después del pequeño sermón de Ozpín por haber roto las reglas y el incómodo encuentro con Velvet de CVFY su capitana les dijo que no iban a retroceder diciendo que iban a pelear al lado de un verdadero cazador. Pero se arrepintió automáticamente de haber dicho eso. También a Ruby se le comunico que no habría que preocuparse por Hannah ya que ella estará al cuidado de Glynda

*Bueno chicas... ¿Quién es esta lista para pelear por sus vidas? El que dijo esto fue Doc. Oobleck, su profesor de historia. La verdad suena bastante bizarro cuando digo que van a salvar al mundo junto a su profesor de historia, aunque sea no fue el Prof. Port.

Entonces el Doc. Oobleck dijo que no iban a necesitar equipamiento porque él llevaba todo lo necesario y se fue con sorprendente velocidad al bullhead.

*Bueno, vamos a salvar al mundo junto al doc. Oobleck... No la verdad suena peor cuando lo dices en voz alta. Entonces sonó la voz de Nora detrás de ellos.

*¿Salvar al mundo? ¿Cómo que van a salvar al mundo sin nosotros? El equipo RWBY se volteo para ver a todo el equipo JNPR caminando hacia ellos.

*Suena emocionante ¿A dónde irán? Dijo Jaune con su cara de bobo.

*A las afueras del reino. Le respondió Ruby.

*Hey, nosotros también. Grito la siempre energética Nora. *Ren y Nora querían seguir al sheriff de una villa cercana. Partimos mañana.

Entonces Sun y Neptune hicieron su aparición. *Entonces pueden pasar la noche con nosotros. Dijo Sun queriendo buscar algo para hacer. *Nosotros seguiremos a un especialista en delincuencia. Pura cosa detectivista dentro de la ciudad, hasta no darán placas de novatos. Cuando dijo eso a Jaune se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de los estudiantes y curiosos el equipo RWBY y JNPR se voltearon para ver a Ichigo, el Prof. Goodwitch y el Prof. Ozpín caminando de frente hablando sobre algo.

*Bueno Glynda, yo estaré de misión con Ichigo así tu estarás a cargo de la escuela temporalmente. Glynda solo asintió para voltearse y caminar a la escuela.

Entonces después de caminar un segundo Ozpín volvió a hablar. *Bueno, como sabes iremos al reino de Vacuo a investigar está organización criminal narcotraficante y también en lo posible los arrestaremos y los entregaremos a la justicia. También como mi alumno debes saber que no iremos a la misión en un bullhead, iremos corriendo. Cuando dijo eso muchas personas parecían conmocionadas, iban a cruzar un país corriendo sin embargo Ozpín no se detuvo y siguió hablando. *Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, así que vamos. Dicho esto Ozpín desapareció utilizando velocidad inhumana invisible a simple vista e Ichigo también.

*Bueno eso fue extraño... Dijo Yang rompiendo el silencio extraño que se formó. Ahora Ruby estaba consternada no iba a poder pasar tiempo con él lo que la decepciono un poco sin embargo fue sacado de su diatriba mental por el Doc. Oobleck. *5 minutos señoritas. Grito lo que aturdió un poco a Ruby y así sin decir nada el equipo se dio vuelta para dirigirse al bullhead donde los esperaba su cazador.

Así es como termina el cap hoy. Lo siento si tarde mucho pero aunque me tome años voy a hacer lo posible por continuar. En cuanto al Úroboros, pensé en meter algo más porque si es solo Salem no van a llegar a algo realmente interesante ya que todos los secretos se van a revelar tarde o temprano y es hora de empezar a ponerle salsa a esta historia y yo creo que lo mejor sería poner algo más desagradable. Advierto que van a haber puntos de la historia en donde se va poner sanguinario el tema, así que no digan que no advertí.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno muchachos prepárense porque este capítulo va a algo de acción

* * *

Ichigo y Ozpín se están dirigiendo hacia Vacuo de una manera particular en vez de ir corriendo como el anuncio, estaban volando sobre el agua para ir más rápido, hasta ahora solo llevaban unas pocas horas de viaje ya que bueno, Ozpín tendrá más de mil años de edad pero manejar una técnica como esta era algo inaudito, así que estaba satisfecho con el paso que llevaban. Ichigo estaba con su **fullbring** activado mientras que Ozpín a pesar de estar utilizando habilidades de shinigami no lleva puesto un shikahusho. Aunque Ozpín sentía una especie de distorsiones de las partículas espirituales en el aire, era como si la gente estuviera muriendo y eso, a Ozpín lo tenía inquieto. Prueba de ello, es que Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido y eso que el propio Ichigo dice que trata de evitar el pasado.

Ichigo al parecer iba concentrado en lo que hay a su alrededor, mientras que Ozpín recordó ciertos sucesos interesantes en su mente.

 **Flashback**

Acaban de terminar de practicar con una sesión de entrenamiento más fuerte de lo normal, ni Ichigo ni Ozpín tenían heridas reales pero si tenían pequeños raspones y algo de suciedad en sus ropas igual ese no es el punto.

Ichigo se había ido a su cuarto, podía sentir las pequeñas energías espirituales del equipo RWBY algo alteradas así que al parecer Ichigo iba a tener que entrometer en una discusión de mujeres, igual eso tampoco es importante en este momento.

* **Hado 31: Shakkaho**. Dijo el nombre del hado el profesor con tranquilidad mientras apuntaba hacia la pared de un acantilado. Y una pelota roja y blanca del tamaño de una pelota de tennis salió disparada hacia el acantilado con una velocidad mayor a la de una bala. Cuando choco hubo una pequeña explosión.

*Vamos a probar con el canto... Pensó el director. Tomo aire por sus fosas nasales se concentró en controlar su respiración mientras levantaba su mano y empezaba a recitar un canto. * **¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! Hado: 31 Shakkaho.** Cuando Ozpín se dio cuenta de que le falto una parte del canto pensó que el hado iba salir no con la potencia que él deseaba **.** Sin embargo Ozpín se dio cuenta de que había dejado por un segundo que su energía espiritual se desbordara, por un segundo perdiendo el control, sin embargo paso algo inesperado.

Lo que se suponía que tenía que ser el hado empezó a tomar una forma geométrica hasta que al final se formó una barrera de color verde.

*¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó en su mente el profesor de Beacon. *¿Qué es esto? ¿Aura? No siento ninguna diferencia entre esto y mi energía espiritual pero... ¿Qué significa? Se preguntó de forma algo frenética el director pero sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

De repente, el lugar comenzó a deformarse en una nebulosa verde oscura, que Ozpín conocía bastante bien. Cuando parpadeo ya no se encontraba en el bosque si no en su oficina solo que tenía unas cuantas diferencias. Los colores principalmente, ahora todo se veía más apagado, con colores más oscuros. Tampoco ayudaba que la habitación no estuviera muy iluminada. Y si veías la ventana que tendría que llevar a las afueras de la escuela, verías un claro lleno de un pasto color Azul verdoso y un cielo color rojo anaranjado repleto de nubes moradas.

En conclusión no parecía un mundo en el que habitara un humano. Ozpín se sentó en la silla de los invitados a esperar para lo que fuera a hablarle su compañero.

Entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió, revelando a un hombre viejo, si piel llena de arrugas y su cabello le llega hasta la cintura a pesar de todo es bastante alto midiendo unos 1,89 cm. Siempre lleva la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda y la derecha sosteniendo su bastón siempre presente. Tiene cabello castaño canoso y al aparecer ojos con la esclerótica de color negro y el iris de color verde.

El hombre misterioso siguió caminando hasta la silla del director, se sentó y miro a Ozpín.

*¿Para qué me llamaste? Pregunto Ozpín al hombre misterioso.

*Tú sabes para que te llame... Dijo con voz profunda y ronca el anciano.

*Tengo una duda. ¿Por qué mi kido se transformó en una barrera cuando debería haber chocado con la pared del acantilado o explotado en mis manos por la fluctuación de mi energía espiritual.

*Bueno... Siempre puedo responder tus preguntas con más preguntas. ¿Has intentado sentir tu aura y tu espiritual se desbordara por separado?

*No... Ahora que lo pienso solo siento una energía dentro de mí, pero es mi propia energía espiritual. Puedo crear escudo de fuerza hechos de aura y también puedo ejecutar kido, por lo tanto...

Entonces el Zanpakuto continuo por Ozpín *Por lo tanto no son energías muy diferentes entre sin embargo tu kido no debería haber cambiado tan repentinamente a menos que...

 **Fin de Flashback**

*A menos que el espiritual se desbordara y el aura sean la misma energía. El profesor finalizó su pensamiento. Se concentró en llegar a Vacuo, además esto se estaba haciendo aburrido, sería mejor acelerar un poco. Para finalizar escuche el gruñido de lo que parecía un estómago, doble mi cabeza y reí abiertamente del chico de cabeza anaranjada.

*Oye ¿Ichigo no quieres ir un poco más rápido? Además del hambre que tienes hay algo que me mantiene algo ansioso

La respuesta del peli naranja fue acelerar un poco más mientras su cara se fruncía a la antigua. La diferencia de velocidad no era mucha no era mucha pero cuando hablamos de cruzar más de 1000 km pues sí que hace una diferencia.

Ya habiendo llegado a tierra después de 5 horas de viaje, Ozpín se sentía bastante satisfecho con su progreso.

*Ichigo te voy a informar de nuestra situación... Dijo algo más serio de lo normal el profesor mientras se posicionaba en la carretera que se dirige a la parte baja de Vacuo. Ichigo solamente asintió con la cabeza.

*Veras, legalmente todavía no eres un cazador, por lo tanto esta misión no recibirás un pago en forma de dinero. Suponiendo que seas un aspirante a cazador completamente humano, por un muy buen desempeño se te otorgaría la oportunidad de promocionar y obtener por adelantado la posición de un cazador.

*Comprendo...

*Además estas misiones no están afiliadas a la ciudad si no a la escuela, por lo tanto esta misión simplemente estará marcada en tu currículo escolar.

*Bien entonces no hay nada que- Fue cortado porque sintió una presión espiritual algo densa y poderosa salir de una dirección no muy lejos de donde estaban. Empezaron a correr más rápido y se encontraron un alcantarillado, probablemente el alcantarillado de la parte pobre de Vacuo, después si te diriges hacia el este se escucha disparos y gritos de batalla por todo el lugar y eso era preocupante. La entrada era un semicírculo alto que tiene unos barrotes muy oxidados.

*Ichigo tu iras al este y yo iré por el alcantarillado. Ichigo sin quejarse ni nada se fue hacia el este para observar.

Entonces sin palabra alguna Ozpín entro esperando encontrar algo.

Ichigo estaba corriendo lo más humanamente rápido posible hacia la batalla, sin embargo de un momento a otro los gritos que parecían de personas empezaron a disminuir. Ichigo que no le gustaba recordar su pasado y ya había fruncido el ceño 2 veces el mismo día.

Ya harto, se decidió a usar **Bringer Light** para ir más rápido. Cuando llego vio unas carpas prendidas fuego, sangre por todos lados y algún que otro cadáver de una persona que visten ropas simples con armas básicas.

* * *

Cuando llegó, vio a un hombre con una túnica morada con capucha, llevaba además pantalones holgados color morado. En su cintura parece llevar un cinturón azul oscuro que brilla energética mente. También en la parte trasera de la capucha llevaba una cruz con una serpiente atravesándola mientras se muerde su propia cola. Para finalizar sus brazos parecen estar llenos de escamas. El resto de su cuerpo no se veía por la túnica.

*Estos tipos son todos unos debiluchos. Dijo mientras se volteaba y dejaba ver sus ojos amarillos como serpiente. *Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte **illisible.**

 ***** ¿Qué significa eso? Ichigo pregunto curioso.

*Eres una irregularidad en la ecuación, inclusive en la ecuación completa, por un momento logramos alejarte del **X** pero al final no logramos nada. Y él **Y** estaba protegido por el alfa en ese momento

*Basta de cháchara, has matado a toda esta gente y por eso me encargare de ti.

Así que al Ichigo saltó a la batalla desenfundando la espada de **Fullbring**. Ichigo lanzó un corte hacia el desconocido. El hombre simplemente se agacho y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad. Ichigo reconoció que lo que sea este sujeto era definitivamente más rápido que el promedio pero no lo suficiente como para sorprenderlo. Vio al hombre en el aire queriendo darle una patada de hacha en el cuello para matarlo. Ichigo se hizo hacia la izquierda e intento propinarle una estocada pero la espada paso a través de su cuerpo como si fuera intangible.

*Me sorprende que me hayas visto moverme cuando use **onduler** igual ya has caído en mi trampa.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no tenía energía espiritual. Entonces sintió la presión espiritual del hombre a unos metros escondido en unos árboles.

*Veamos como esquivas esto, **Défense**. Grito el hombre desconocido y de su boca los colmillos se volvieron recubrieron con energía morada y como una bala los 4 colmillos en su boca salieron disparados hacia Ichigo.

* **Hado 33: Sokatsui.** Sin embargo en vez de salir el fuego azul hacia el hombre serpentino, una especie de barrera de color verde.

Los colmillos rebotaron como pelotitas y de plástico e inútilmente cayeron al suelo y se disolvieron en energía. Ichigo levanto una ceja algo confundido. Por lo que sucedió, sin embargo discutiría esto con Zangetsu después, ahora tenía que pelear.

Ichigo vio al hombre dirigirse a su dirección con gran velocidad. Ichigo levantó su antebrazo y bloqueo el puñetazo del hombre, lo que provoco una onda de choque que trizó el suelo. El shinigami hibrido decidió lanzar su espada envuelta completamente en energía espiritual. El hombre simplemente movió su cabeza a un lado y esquivo la espada con facilidad

Voló unos árboles y se clavó en una roca.

*¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? Lanzando tu espada de esa forma. Ichigo respondió con **Bringer Light.** Dejando al hombre sorprendido.

* **Bakudo 61: Riku Joukoro.** Anuncio Ichigo, entonces de las manos de Ichigo salieron unos pilares amarillos disparados hacia el hombre extraño dejándolo quieto en su lugar.

El hombre por poco no se le sale los ojos de la impresión. ¿Qué eran estos pilares?

* No te muestres tan sorprendido, ni siquiera yo sé exactamente lo que está pasando en esta pelea ademas no creo haber hecho algo demasiado impresionante. Dijo Ichigo confundiendo más al hombre misterioso.

*¿De qué estás hablando?

*Bueno... Mi técnica anterior en realidad era una andanada de fuego azul que tenía el propósito de contrarrestar tu técnica sin embargo hubo una distorsión en mi energía espiritual y en vez formar lo que ya mencione se formó esa barrera, sin embargo ahora puedo decir que eso sucedió porque me confié y por un segundo perdí el control de mi técnica, esto lo puedo decir con seguridad que simplemente sucedió por una falta de control porque el **Kido** que he utilizado a ahora no le sucedió nada.

El hombre se quedó ahí sin mediar palabra por lo sorprendido que estaba.

*Sin embargo ahora todo se terminó para usted...

*¿Qué es lo que eres? Preguntó con algo de miedo el desconocido.

*¿Qué soy? Bueno para responder a tu pregunta... Ichigo bajo la mirada un segundo y su presión espiritual subió nuevamente aterrorizando más al hombre.

* **Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y soy el que va a cazar a tu especie si siguen haciendo lo que hacen**. Ichigo levantó su cabeza revelando sus ojos con la esclerótica negra y el iris amarilla.

Lentamente levanto su mano y para el horror del hombre, una pelota roja se formó en la mano de Ichigo. * **Cero**. Ichigo anuncio su nuevo ataque disparándolo a quemarropa contra el hombre en su cabeza, sin embargo Ichigo no se conformó con esto y lo expandió hasta que el láser rojo destruyo por completo el cuerpo del desconocido.

Después de unos segundos deshizo su hollowificacion y se quedó en su estado de **Fullbring** normal por un segundo

*Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca le pregunte su nombre. Dijo Ichigo a la nada. *Supongo que debería revisar si alguno de estos tipos sobrevivió o tal vez debería hacerte salir por la fuerza para que dejes de espiar.

De entre la sombra de los arboles otro de esos hombre serpiente salió y observo a Ichigo con una mirada fría y condescendiente. Este hombre tenía casi la misma vestimenta que el anterior pero su túnica está más ornamentada con detalles dorados y grises. Ichigo con ver las diferencias entre sus ropas y la gran diferencia en su energía espiritual, podía decir que este tipo probablemente sea de mayor rango que el que acaba de enfrentar.

*Te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar **illisible** y cuando ese momento llegue si te sigues interponiendo en los planes de capturar al **X** o al **Y** , tendré que matarte.

Ichigo miro al hombre con seriedad sin titubear.

*El tipo que mataste recién no era más que un têtard, nuestro rango más bajo en la cadena alimenticia, estimo que tu poder máximo sea un poco mayor a nuestro vipère más fuerte pero lo que dijiste contra mi subordinado... Espero que tengas las habilidades para corroborarlo porque si no te daré la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar.

A pesar de la amenaza Ichigo ni siquiera se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro. Sabía que el hombre no quería pelear aquí por alguna razón pero ser cauteloso nunca está demás. Entonces el hombre se disolvió en energía negra y blanca.

*Esto es mucho más serio de lo que imagine... Murmuro el antiguo shinigami sustituto.

Entonces Ichigo se puso a revisar a si había sobrevivientes. Lamentablemente todos estaban muertos. Se estaba por ir a recoger todas las cosas de los bandidos pero escucho sollozos.

Ichigo se frenó por un segundo, después se volteo para ver una carpa en un relativo buen estado se dirigió a la carpa y la abrió y ahí había un niño fauno pelinegro con orejas de lobo en su cabeza. Apenas vio al niño se dio cuenta que no había comido en días. Ichigo se intentó acercar al niño pero este retrocedió y miro a Ichigo con obvio miedo en su cara.

Entonces nuestro prota tomo una decisión. Se sentó en la carpa sacó su pergamino y se dispuso a llamar al profesor.

* * *

Después de minutos de hablar con Ozpín llegaron a un acuerdo de esperarlo en el campamento de los bandidos y después devolverlos a las autoridades. Después verían que hacer con el niño dependiendo su genética.

Después de otros minutos de espera, Ozpín llegó y vio a todos los junto a unos policías los cuales se quedaron un poco extrañados al ver a Ichigo. También se dieron cuenta que el niño se desmayó probablemente por el hambre y la sed. Llevaron al niño al hospital para que lo traten. Después vinieron unos interrogatorios donde se les revelo la verdad en partes, por último algo de papeleo para Ozpín y nada más resulta que esos bandidos de 4 eran los narcotraficantes que estaban buscando aunque no saben para que tenían al niño fauno ahí, lamentablemente están todos muertos así que no hay nadie a quien interrogar.

Al niño le sacaron muestras de sangre y resulto ser el hijo perdido del fallecido cazador fauno Henzel Konig. El hombre murió en una misión y su esposa murió de esclerosis lateral amiotrofica. El cazador vivía en Vale así que el niño debía ir allá.

Para Ichigo fue satisfactorio ayudar a un niño pero se fastidio un poco por que iban a tener que esperar a un bullhead ya que claro no podían ir volando si llevaban a un niño con ellos

* * *

Este capítulo fue más corto de lo que me gustaría pero bueno. Les digo que el idioma que se utiliza para las palabras de estos tipos uroboros es el francés y no soy un maestro del francés pero se lo básico además de que tengo un diccionario para el francés y el español y que el siguiente cap va a ser una mini guerrilla en beacon y el que no quiere spoiler pues que se joda, me da igual. Lo del aura y la energía espiritual se explicara más adelante ya que Ichigo está deduciéndolo. Ah y lo aclaro el zanpakuto de Ozpín no es un Hollow ni un Grimm los ojos que le puse es un simple color de ojos que va a representar una fase del poder de Ozpín.

Palabras clave

 **Onduler: Serpenteo**

 **Défense: Colmillo**

 **Illisible: indescifrable**


End file.
